Chassée
by Madison2220
Summary: Traduction. Hermione est enlevée de force par Fenrir Greyback. Il voit en elle une compagne parfaite.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est une traduction "Hunted" de LameBicycle98. J'ai envoyé une demande de traduction mais je n'ai pas reçu de réponse, je pense que l'auteur ne vient plus sur le site depuis 2012. Donc si jamais l'auteur se manifeste, je serais peut-être dans l'obligation de supprimer cette traduction. En attendant, je me permets de la poster. Je me suis essayée à la traduction et, c'est une confirmation cette fois, c'est nettement plus dur de traduire une histoire que d'en écrire une soi-même ! Mais l'histoire me tenait à cœur et je voulais la faire partager aux petits français que nous sommes. **

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient donc pas et l'univers est de JK. Rowling.**

La fille courrait dans les profondeurs de la forêt, ses cheveux broussailleux battant et volant comme les ailes d'un aigle sur ses joues et son menton. C'était une masse brune se fondant au manteau rouge qu'elle portait, rouge Gryffondor, rouge pour le courage qu'elle espérait ressentir dans ses jambes afin d'accélérer encore un peu sa course, quelques pas plus rapides pour échapper au destin dont elle était certaine qu'il l'attraperait dans ses puissantes mâchoires et la dévorerait avec la ténacité de la gourmandise et du gaspillage.

La bête, le chasseur, le carnivore (oh, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour lui) fonçait, postérieurs et antérieurs battant le sol en une musique tribale pour s'approcher plus près d'elle, cette proie ornée de rouge. Ses pensées courraient sauvagement, comme la fourrure grise qui couvrait son dos et sa tête, sale et indomptée, après l'incarnat de ses vêtements, masquant la chair teintée de rouge, et gardant en elle le sang carmin, sur laquelle il adorerait faire courir son museau, ses dents, se mêlant à ses yeux comme des roses ayant perdu leurs pétales.

Hermione Granger trébucha sur un tronc d'arbre abattu qui provoqua sa chute sur le lit de la forêt de feuilles et de brindilles. Ses mains étaient éraflées alors qu'elle les tenait, déconcertée à la vue des minuscules ruisseaux, devant ses yeux. Elle les ferma, tardivement, quand elle entendit la lente démarche de l'homme-bête dont le bas grognement résonna comme un écho dangereux à ses oreilles et lui fit lâcher un gémissement d'entre ses lèvres.

Elle roula sur le dos mais ne fit aucune tentative pour se mettre sur ses pieds et reprendre la chasse, la chute ayant vaincu sa volonté de fer. Elle fut accueillie par la vue de ses yeux observant les siens, puis descendant jusque dans son cou, une si douce et jolie nuque, comme les roses blanches du printemps. Il ne put résister et traîna sa langue, rose et piquante, sur l'étendue de peau, la taquinant jusqu'à ce que la peau s'élève pour rencontrer sa langue, involontairement, tremblante et vouée à être mordue.

Mais il ne la mordra pas, non, pas encore. Après tout, n'était-il pas à la fois un homme et une bête ? Un animal la ferait souffrir immédiatement, les griffes suintant dans son sang de bourbe et savourant le goût métallique de sa vie. Non, il n'était pas un animal, pas entièrement. Un homme joue avec sa nourriture, la faisant tournoyer de la fourchette ou la réduisant en minuscules morceaux avec un couteau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de la mastication. Alors, Fenrir Greyback enduisait la jeune fille, pinçant gentiment là où il le désirait et faisant courir ses pattes pleine de boue sur ses seins, imitant un amant et déchirant le manteau rouge, sa dernière défense contre toutes les créatures qui blessaient et broyaient dans la nuit.

Hermione tourna ses yeux vers les siens, pensant à leurs rondeurs et à l'étendue noire, tellement terrifiante. _Qu'il a de grands yeux_, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'il déchirait son manteau rouge et sa robe écarlate, laissant sa peau subir les éraflures et les bons soins de sa langue brûlante. Elle voulait savoir s'il la dévorerait entièrement ou laisserait des morceaux d'elle pourrir dans la forêt. Elle avait toujours fait attention aux petites créatures et espérait sincèrement, dans son esprit empli d'une panique latente et pestant insanité sur insanité, que les fourmis seraient capables d'emporter des morceaux secs de sa chair et la mangeraient comme les mouches et les mites au sol, déféquées et qui engendraient la postérité.

Puis elle les entendit, le rat-tat-tat-tat des pas, beaucoup de pas. Des hommes avec des yeux de bêtes, féroces et étranges, accompagnés par des loups munis de puissantes pattes et d'organes génitaux oscillant. Et leurs yeux, malins, mystifiés de formules algébriques criblant leur tête. Une petite fille en rouge plus une multitude de carnivores égalait un repas dont ils étaient certains de prendre part une fois que leurs pères, l'alpha, l'oméga et les fils auraient fini de jouer. Ils hurlèrent, laissant leurs voix caresser l'air, le ciel et leurs oreilles redressées, _c'est pour mieux t'entendre mon enfant_, dès leur intrusion dans le festin amoureux.

A ce bruit, il laissa ses dents s'enfoncer en elle, et elle hurla et fit courir ses doigts dans sa fourrure, arquant son corps dès le premier orgasme virginal, saignant tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient. Il but le sang cuivré et acidulé. Sa voix se fana quand il déplaça sa tête et la regarda royalement de sa face arrogante, tel un roi laissant un dernier répit au prisonnier avant qu'il n'ordonne au bourreau de balancer sa hache sur son cou pour libérer le fluide en rafale. Elle, à son tour, sourit simplement, son acceptation chassant la terreur et la nécessité de combattre pour sa vie et sa liberté.

« Que tu as de grandes dents », murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur le museau, maculant ses doigts de son propre sang avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et que son corps ne se détende. Pas morte, mais choisissant de le laisser la prendre, de boire ses restes, comme un choix et non pas parce qu'il l'aurait prise de toute façon. De profondes respirations s'échappèrent de ses pâles lèvres roses, déjà décolorées des cellules de sang manquantes, invitant le loup à faire taire ses poumons.

Quand l'autre loup, le lieutenant, la croyant morte, se précipita pour réclamer une partie de son corps (une main peut-être, il adorait la chair tendre), il rencontra la patte du maître, balançant ses puissantes griffes et sa brutale possessivité. Le lieutenant recula, oreilles et museau baissés vers le sol, soumettant sa croupe à la moquerie de la meute alors que Fenrir était sur la fille en train de respirer et de se reposer.

Et ils regardèrent alors que, immobile, elle dormit entre les pattes du vicieux loup, nue et en sécurité.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'auteur a précisé en début de chapitre qu'à l'origine, il s'agissait d'un OS. Mais suite à de nombreuses demandes, elle a écrit d'autres chapitres de sorte à constituer une vraie histoire. Je tiens à signaler que ce chapitre peut paraître violent, d'où le rating M et ayant prévenu, je ne veux avoir aucun problème. Cependant, je trouve que l'auteur a réussi à passer juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne traumatiser personne. Ceci n'étant que mon propre avis, je vous laisse lire ! **

Elle s'éveilla comme elle le faisait depuis quelques temps à l'entente des sons des loups. Ils s'étiraient langoureusement les uns contre les autres. Les sons de dos poilus et de poitrines haletantes sur quatre pattes étaient étonnement bruyants le matin. La fille aux cheveux broussailleux et aux lèvres rouges, tenta de se lever mais fut empêchée par un large corps, un homme, enroulé autour de sa petite taille.

Elle l'étudia à travers ses yeux à demi-clos, observant son corps dénudée (il préférait dormir, manger et vivre de cette manière). Les poils de son corps étaient épais comme la fourrure qui le couvrait quand la lune était pleine. Ils étaient noirs et bien sur, non lavés. Son visage était féroce et anguleux. Comme un géométricien, Hermione pouvait faire des triangles sur sa figure et leurs ajouter cent quatre-vingt degrés. Tout cela avant le réveil du matin.

Et quel réveil c'était. Ses yeux battaient comme les ailes d'un papillon, peut-être la seule chose fragile chez lui, avant qu'ils ne s'ouvrent en grand et deviennent des fentes comme les rayons de l'aube ou comme la méfiance intrinsèque envers toute matière organique. Puis son corps se déplacerait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'accroupisse, encore penché sur la fille, où ses parties génitales balayeraient épisodiquement sa peau. Sa voix était profonde de sommeil comme il parlait rarement. Il gronderait une grimace grincheuse et jaugerait sa voix du fond de sa gorge.

La seule fois où elle l'entendit parler était quand il lui avait donné son nom juste avant qu'il ne lui ordonne de rester silencieuse.

Il la gardait nue et sous lui chaque fois que c'était possible. Avec lui, il n'y avait pas de réflexion sur le pourquoi ou le pourquoi pas. Il n'y avait jamais de remise en question de ses actes devant les autres. Il la gardait nue parce qu'il aimait la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Il avait l'habitude de dormir entouré de sa meute, (parce qu'il était le plus fort, le plus rapide, le plus féroce des alpha) avec leur fourrure l'effleurant. Il avait oublié ce que c'était que de dormir contre une peau comme la sienne et il se trouvait qu'il aimait ça. Il la gardait sous lui parce que c'était là où elle devait être.

D'un œil vers sa meute, il se rallongea langoureusement sur elle. Son corps roula contre le sol et elle laissa échapper un petit son quand un rocher se pressa dans son dos, marquant sa peau rose d'une empreinte. Un coléoptère, noir et luisant, perturbé dans son sommeil, rampa sur sa poitrine. Fenrir, le remarquant, courba la tête et ramassa l'insecte entre ses dents et croqua pour le dévorer. Un petit morceau d'un organe interne, du noir sur la pureté, accompagné de salive tomba sur un mamelon érigé. Sa langue retrouva la saleté, lentement, caressante, jusqu'à ce que la fille émette un son plaisant.

Il planta ses dents blanches dans son épaule pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là et qu'elle était à lui.

* * *

Ils étaient en train de chasser. La fille se sentait partagée sur le sujet. Sa culture et la civilisation lui rappelaient sans cesse les fourchettes, les cuillères, les plats et les serviettes de table pliées en forme de cygne et déposées sur les genoux. Elle frissonna et recula quand il se présenta avec des éclaboussures de sang sur le museau, la fourrure revêtue de rouge et les griffes pleines de morceaux de peau. Et le rire, le terrible et triomphant son qui se réverbérait à travers les arbres. Cela semblait agrandir leurs yeux brillants, comme ses yeux le faisaient quand il la prenait, haletant, léchant et gémissant dans la nuit.

Une autre part d'elle était fascinée, de par un détachement clinique. Elle voyait de gentils animaux dans la forêt tomber devant les pattes piétinant, les immenses mâchoires. C'était fascinant, abominable, fou et libérateur de les voir venir ensemble, telle une entité, plus fort que chacun d'entre eux, en une machine organique de destruction.

Fenrir les menait. Pas un par un, mais plus que s'il les dirigeait individuellement.

Hermione ne participait jamais aux chasses. Elle ne pouvait pas : c'était physiquement impossible. Elle avait essayé une fois, poussée par un élan, de déchirer avec ses dents blanches et fortes l'artère palpitante d'un cerf qui avait facilement été abattu. Elle avait plongé ses dents et pincé légèrement, goûtant la sueur salée qui couvrait la peau, luisante de peur. Elle aurait pu le faire, particulièrement sous son regard, si elle n'avait pas observé et vu l'œil à moitié vide de vie du cerf, la suppliant, l'implorant, de le faire. Mettre fin à toute attente grâce à une morsure.

Elle tourna la tête et vomit. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne pour satisfaire les souhaits d'autrui.

Maintenant quand ils revenaient de la chasse, Hermione restait derrière tandis qu'une louve la scrutait, sans ciller, immobile, la préservant d'un grognement quand la fille allait trop loin à gauche ou à droite. Fenrir revenait toujours la voir avec un morceau du repas. Il le posait à ses pieds comme il le ferait pour une compagne enceinte trop affaiblie pour chasser elle-même mais honorée au delà de tout parce qu'elle mettait à nue l'alpha, un fils.

Une fois, elle avait essayé de fuir. Quand il était venu la chercher, haletant de sa chasse, il la coinça contre un arbre et la prit à la verticale pour la première fois. Il la mordit si fort qu'elle en portait les cicatrices, piqûres noires sur sa peau pâle. Ses ongles, aussi dures que les griffes des animaux sur lesquels il régnait, entaillèrent ses bras et sa poitrine, sur ses seins clairs. Ses cris résonnaient tandis qu'il faisait courir sa langue sur le sang en un acte primaire de possession.

Elle n'avait plus essayé de fuir après ça.

* * *

« Je veux partir. »

Fenrir l'observa, prudent. Il était déjà fatigué par l'abattage d'un hippogriffe, vilaine créature, le sang encore sur ses longs bras, et il n'était pas disposé à discuter de ce qu'il considérait comme étant des tempéraments humains. Elle insistait encore pour se laver quand le sang entachait sa peau.

Tant mieux. Il ne pouvait presque pas se contrôler quand il voyait un tel contraste sur elle.

« Je t'avais défendue de parler », dit-il doucement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser une quelconque tonalité pour que sa voix l'intimide. Sa taille seule suffisait. Ils étaient assis dans l'herbe. Il se languissait, jambes allongées. Elle s'assit, roulée en boule, seuls ses yeux étaient visibles à travers le fouillis de ses cheveux bouclés.

« Je veux partir », répéta-t-elle avec entêtement, d'une voix douce, mélodieuse et apeurée.

« Ne sais-tu pas », sa voix grinçant à force d'être inutilisée. Il se mit à quatre pattes et rampa jusque devant elle. « Ne sais-tu pas », répéta-t-il. « Que tu ne partiras jamais ? A moins que je ne te tue. »

« Il y a d'autres façons de mourir que de votre main », elle leva son menton, défiante. Il leva sa main et attrapa son visage, faisant courir ses ongles sur la douce peau de ses joues, une taquinerie et un avertissement à la fois.

« Non, petite. Je ferai en sorte qu'aucun mal ne te soit fait, excepté si je te l'ai moi-même infligé. » Il fit courir sa main sur la morsure de son cou jusqu'à son épaule, une caresse qui la fit frissonner. « Oh, combien j'ai aimé t'appliquer ma marque, petite. Tu es suffisamment jolie comme ça mais ce que je t'ai fait te rend magnifique. Ceci, » Il lécha la large cicatrice sur son genou. « est la vraie beauté ».

« C'est une abomination », murmura-t-elle, le regard froid. D'une secousse, il tira ses jambes pour étirer son corps. Elle le frappa, laissant échapper un cri aussi animal que lui, comme les appels que les animaux laissaient entendre lorsqu'une piqûre captait un instant leur attention.

« Tout ce que je fais pour toi est un cadeau », siffla-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il s'installait à son entrée. « Tu es à moi, petite »

Elle secouait la tête de tout côté.

« Dis le. »

« Non. » Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes mais aucune ne fut assez courageuse pour couler sur son visage.

« Tu insistes pour parler. Dis-le. Dis-le, petite. Dis moi que tu es mienne » Il glissa à l'intérieur d'elle, désormais familier avec la sensation.

« Dis-le moi » Il s'enfonça.

« Jamais ! » Hurla-t-elle alors que sa tête retombait sur le sol.

« Tu penses. » Il s'enfonça. « Que ça importe ? » Il s'enfonça. « Les mots sont dénués de sens. » Il s'enfonça. « Tout ce qui importe. » Il s'enfonça. « C'est que toi. » Il s'enfonça. « Tu es sous moi. » Il ralentit. L'explosion vint de deux sources.

Ils restèrent allongés ensemble, le dos d'Hermione confortablement installé contre sa poitrine, la chair de poule piquant les poils hirsutes de l'homme. Ses bras et les siens les tenaient l'un à l'autre et une jambe immense recouvrit sa cuisse.

« Je ne suis pas à vous. Je ne le serai jamais. » Dit-elle calmement alors qu'elle penchait sa tête contre lui et dans ses bras, pour cacher ses yeux de la forêt.

« Petite, » dit-il doucement tandis qu'il pinçait son épaule une nouvelle fois comme il le faisait toujours. Il pressa son corps contre lui et se délecta de sa jeune chair.

« Tu l'es déjà. »


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai eu plusieurs retours depuis deux jours et je constate que la fiction surprend. Elle est effectivement très particulière dans le sens où elle peut être très crue. Je vous assure qu'en anglais, ça passe toujours mieux ^^'. Mais l'auteur a bien spécifié que le rating le valait et que la fic était catégorisée dans la romance et dans l'horreur. Donc bon … c'est pas pour rien. D'autant plus qu'on parle de Fenrir Greyback, pas un enfant de cœur quoi. Leur relation va évidemment évoluer et c'est ça qui m'a plu dans cette histoire. Je remercie les reviewer, ça fait très plaisir de voir qu'il y a d'autres adeptes du Fenrir/Hermione !**

La première fois qu'Hermione le vit muter, elle observait avec une fascination similaire au jour où elle fut témoin d'une démonstration de magie Dumbledore faisant léviter une saucière dans la maison de ses parents. A nouveau elle sentait l'émerveillement, les yeux écarquillés, et ressentait une incrédulité accompagnée par la houle d'un chœur de voix douce-amères lui chuchotant que le monde était aujourd'hui et à jamais changé.

La lune formait une orbe telle que celle de troisième année en classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cela lui provoquait un frissonnement de peur et d'anticipation qui courait le long de son échine tel une marrée de fourmis. Le corps de l'homme, déjà poilu et fourni même quand il était humain, grandissait doucement, une fourrure brillante recouvrant chaque partie de sa peau tannée. Sa mâchoire s'allongea, se modifiant alors que les os craquaient et grinçaient. Ses terribles dents aux canines particulièrement acérées poussaient en longueur.

« L'horreur », murmura-t-elle.

Son nouveau corps se tint sur ses postérieurs et il jeta ses bras en arrière alors que son museau se levait. Il hurla. Le son n'était rien d'autre qu'un cri de jubilation, un cri d'une fureur furieuse et merveilleuse et pour Hermione, un cri de domination.

C'était encore la peur qui lui provoqua la chair de poule alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle se tassa contre le bois d'un arbre. Elle redoutait la souffrance et le son des hurlements qu'elle pousserait quand ils blesseraient ses oreilles. Oh, combien elle détestait le bruit de la douleur. Cela sonnait toujours comme du désespoir. Pourtant, le sentiment sous-jacent qui courrait sauvagement sous sa peur, était du soulagement. S'il la tuait, elle serait enfin libérée de lui.

La morsure finale ne vint jamais, cependant. Il courba la tête vers elle. Ses narines flairaient alors qu'elles captaient son odeur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit tandis que la salive, cette mixture maladive, coulait sur sa langue, ses dents, ses lèvres.

Il la mordit. Il mordit ses lèvres. Il mordit ses seins. Il mordit le nœud entre ses jambes. Doucement, si doucement, il mordit la chair gémissante de son cou et aspira le sang. Il embrassa la peau détruite sous ses puissantes pattes et la lia à lui en une cérémonie primaire avec sa meute, des bêtes aux yeux noirs, qui hurlaient des félicitations.

« L'horreur », sa voix finit la chanson alors que ses yeux s'éteignaient.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

Elle était allongée aux pieds de l'homme, arrachant paresseusement les pétales d'une rose alors que le loup garou reposait ses os contre le tronc d'un arbre et la regardait à travers ses paupières fatiguées. Il émit un son venu du fond de sa gorge, léger avertissement, avant de changer d'avis et de satisfaire son besoin de parler.

Il lui demanda de clarifier brièvement.

« La première fois ». Elle tourna son visage vers lui, la rose encore entre ses mains, alors que ses cheveux, un fouillis de saleté et de salive séchée, s'étalaient sur le sol. « Quand on se transforme. »

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment. Elle se détourna pour enlever un pétale.

Il m'aime.

« C'était terrifiant. » dit-il d'une voix égale, respectueusement, en un murmure de crainte. « Mais après la terreur vient quelque chose de tellement bon que … que je peux comprendre pourquoi les gens se battent comme ils le font contre mon Maître. »

Il ne m'aime pas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? »

Il m'aime.

« La liberté, petite. Tu en feras l'expérience bientôt. Puis tu comprendras. » Ses yeux noires se promenèrent sur son corps avec envie à la vue de sa maturité forcée. « C'est quelque chose qui se passe de moralité. Il s'agit de l'essence même de toute chose. » En voyant son front plissé, il déplaça son poids et essaya de penser comme elle pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue.

Mais oh, combien c'était facile pour elle de le comprendre quand elle le voyait, le chant de gloire devant l'orbe nocturne, les grognements et les cris, l'air contre son corps couvert de la fourrure noire.

Bientôt, il se rappela.

Il ne m'aime pas.

« Tes semblables, » commença-t-il doucement, « ils combattent parce qu'ils croient que mon Maître leurs prendra leur liberté … »

« … il le fera, » s'exclama la fille qui, d'un regard glacial vers lui, se calma et détourna les yeux.

« Et leur capacité à faire des choix. Cependant, » il se déplaça encore, grattant une plaie dans son dos contre le bois dur, « la liberté que tes semblables cherchent désespérément est un concept qu'ils n'obtiendront jamais. »

Hermione comprit, puis, fut atterrée. « Ce dont vous parlez s'appelle l'anarchie. »

Il m'aime.

« Quand tu te transformeras, petite, tu comprendras. C'est au delà des mots comme l'anarchie, au delà de ta logique, de ta culture, de ton histoire. C'est un choix entre le noir et le blanc, le bien et le mal et toutes les déclinaisons de gris. Et sachant cela, tu es capable d'emprunter tous les chemins sans aucune restriction. Tes semblables ne comprendront jamais cela. Même s'ils gagnent, ils resteront emprisonnés par leurs lois, par leurs propres préjugés contre mon espèce, notre espèce, » déclara-t-il sans remarquer son tressaillement. « Ils seront emprisonnés par leur Ministère adoré et par les déclarations rédigées par des sorciers qui avaient probablement bu quand ils avaient écrit la moitié d'entre elles. Ils seront emprisonnés par leur propre culpabilité. Ils seront emprisonnés par quiconque leur dira d'arrêter. »

« Eleutheria, » elle murmura le mot en grec si doucement qu'il l'entendit à peine, malgré son ouïe fine.

« Quand tu te transformes, tu prends une vie parce que tu es plus forte que cette vie. Tu épargneras une vie parce que tu es généreuse. Chaque choix aura les mêmes conséquences aucune. »

Il ne m'aime pas.

La fleur, dénuée de pétales, désormais hideuse, fut jetée par terre.

« Votre espère, » elle insista sur le mot pour que le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas impliqué reste clair, « tue les miens et ma famille, et beaucoup de personnes qui me sont chères pour la simple raison qu'ils proviennent d'une mauvaise ascendance, chose que personne ne peut choisir. »

Il gronda tout bas et l'attrapa entre ses bras. Elle se soumit suffisamment pour poser sa tête contre la poitrine montante du loup garou. La peau d'Hermione, glacée par la sol, se réchauffa contre la sienne.

« Mieux vaut que certains soient vraiment libres que d'avoir un monde entièrement asservi, » dit-il calmement.

Elle n'était pas d'accord mais, malgré le fait qu'une partie d'elle, restée jeune, voulait insister sur ce point, la version plus âgée, fatiguée, lasse et consciente de l'inutilité de l'entreprise, laissa les convictions de l'homme inchangées.

* * *

La nuit même, sous la lumière de la pleine lune, la bête sombre appelée Fenrir Greyback courrait à travers la forêt enchantée. Sa proie, un jeune daim, cavalait sous la panique pure et était parvenue à garder une certaine distance. Fenrir imaginait que son dîner était perdu pendant une brève seconde avant qu'une autre silhouette, brillante et brune, se jette de derrière une rangée d'arbres sur la proie. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et étincelèrent devant la jeune bête, pattes appuyées contre le corps de la créature, ensanglantée, les dents étincelantes pressées contre la jugulaire et la louve déchira la veine en un abandon sauvage.

Cette nuit, fière et grande, Hermione Jean Granger rapporta pour la meute sa première proie. Alors que de nombreuses dents s'enfonçaient dans la chair, les yeux sombres de l'Alpha l'observaient attentivement avec une expression de plaisir.

Le cœur de la louve, battant au delà de toute limite, exultait.

**Le mot Eleutheria prononcé par Hermione signifie en grec Liberté.**

**Bon, j'espère ne pas avoir traumatiser certains lecteurs ^^'. Vous commencez à entrevoir l'évolution de leur relation ou vous bloquez encore sur le côté glauque de la fic ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A partir de là, le genre "horreur" n'a plus lieu d'être, je crois. Le reste de l'histoire garde quand même un côté cru mais ça reste sobre ^^. **

Hermione s'étira lentement, ses membres craquant et protestant. A Poudlard, elle avait l'habitude que ses os émettent des bruits comme ceux-ci. Elle avait toujours été une horrible lève-tôt. Ça avait déjà troublé Harry et Ron, qui lui signalaient alors que les livres qu'elle lisait à la lumière de la lune seraient toujours dans la bibliothèque à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Pourtant, malgré la privation de sommeil, elle se sortait du lit jour après jour pour se presser jusqu'à ce merveilleux sanctuaire de cuirs et pour se coller devant le monde des potions, runes anciennes et métamorphose. La plupart était au dessus du niveau des ASPIC.

Maintenant quand elle se réveillait, il était habituellement plus de midi. Fenrir choisissait souvent de dormir après l'heure du midi ce qu'il imposait tel le dieu tout puissant qu'il était. Elle, empêtrée dans les membres de l'homme, n'avait aucun choix excepté celui de s'adapter.

Elle supposait qu'elle s'était habituée à ce genre de chose. S'habituer chaque mois à se transformer en une bête contre laquelle sa grand-mère la mettait en garde quand elle était une petite fille, s'habituer à manger avec ses mains et ronger l'os grâce à ses dents, s'habituer à la routine et aux parties aléatoires de baise, contre un tronc ou sur le sol, une fois dans un bassin d'eau. Elle s'était habituée à l'idée qu'elle ne mourrait pas dans les prochains jours et que sa vie était désormais remplie par sa présence. Pas de livre ou de Harry Potter ou d'explosion de potion ou de campagne d'aide à la libération des elfes, mais un loup dans un conte de fée qui ne dévorait pas seulement la grand-mère mais également la petite fille et l'élevait dans le monde populaire du Darwinisme, la survie du plus fort et c'est tout. Et il n'y avait pas de gentil bûcheron armé d'une hache pour la sauver ou un liquide digestif soulageant la douleur de sa chair mâchée à l'intérieur de l'estomac du loup. Non, elle était là jusqu'à ce que la forêt la prenne.

Elle s'éveilla et marcha jusqu'à un point d'eau. Hermione aimait la sensation de l'eau, un semblant de bain, le matin. C'était froid, rafraîchissant, une façon de l'aider à se nettoyer de la boue sur sa peau.

En revanche, elle n'était pas habituée et sentait qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais à ce corps poilu. Elle supposait que Fenrir aimait cela, qu'il appréciait la friction que cela causait quand il faisait courir ses mains sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Il la traitait comme elle traitait Crockdur, parcourant avec légèreté de ses paumes et de ses ongles l'étendue de sa peau, son dos lisse, son doux estomac, les longueurs de ses jambes dont les poils avaient poussé en quelques mois, sous ses aisselles où il y avait quelques touffes de poils doux, et le petit champ de pudeur entre ses jambes qu'il prenait en coupe d'une manière à la fois délicate et possessive.

L'eau était bonne. Elle s'accrochait à la masse brouillonne qui lui servait de cheveux et qui retombait le long de son dos. Elle pencha la tête, des boucles humide retombaient sur ses seins.

C'est ainsi qu'elle lui apparut quand Fenrir vint la chercher. Il s'arrêta quand il la vit, une vision émanant de la forêt. Il se souvint d'une histoire qui voletait comme un papillon dans son esprit. Les nymphes. C'était ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Une petite nymphe de la forêt jouant dans l'eau. Il dut faire du bruit car elle se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux semblèrent effarouchés, comme Artémis lorsque Actéon la trouva dans sa divine vulnérabilité. Et comme la déesse de la forêt, les yeux d'Hermione flamboyaient de défiance. Elle se tint fièrement devant lui, drapée d'humidité, tout comme il se tenait aussi fièrement face à son regard. La dichotomie d'un homme et d'une femme divinisés.

Il tendit une main et dit à voix basse « Viens. » Elle parut méfiante et recula d'un pas en arrière. Fenrir eut l'image d'un cerf, un petit faon peut-être, quand il réalise que les loups sont sur lui. C'était ce singulier, délicieux moment de conscience, un affrontement de moralité, avant que le combat d'instinct ne commence.

« Viens, » dit-il à nouveau, doucement.

La fille fit un pas en avant et un autre avant qu'elle ne soit suffisamment proche de lui pour le toucher. Elle plaça sa main dans la sienne, large et ses doigts se refermèrent sur elle.

« Bonne fille, » murmura-t-il, et il la conduisit en sécurité au sein de la meute.

* * *

Ça n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi.

Ça s'approchait. La nuit, avec son obscurité calme et la lune, un ornement étincelant dans sa pleine gloire, provoquait la transformation de son corps adorable en un monstre muni de griffes et de crocs, misérables dents, yeux jaunes et oreilles dressées pouvant entendre les sons du cœur battant de sa proie. Mais ça ne s'était pas encore passé. Elle était restée elle. Elle était restée Hermione Jane Granger.

Et à présent, elle courrait. Courir, cependant, était un peu en dessous de la réalité. Elle était plus précisément traînée par Fenrir Greyback alors qu'il se traçait expertement un chemin à travers la forêt. Hermione griffait et frappait le bras qui la tenait tout en essayant de ne pas trébucher. Elle lui demandait pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il grognait et la poussait encore à courir plus vite. Et puis, soudainement, ils s'arrêtèrent, le dos d'Hermione fut contre un arbre. La main de Fenrir était posée contre sa bouche, son corps était pressé contre le sien. Il regarda de chaque côté du tronc d'arbre, un saule, et grogna tout bas.

« Ils viennent, » dit-il doucement. « L'Ordre. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se gonfla d'espoir et Fenrir remarqua ses yeux.

Il amena sa tête près de la sienne de manière à ce que sa voix murmure à son oreille. « Penses-tu qu'ils te reprendront, petite ? Même si tu parviens à t'éloigner de moi, à me tuer, penses-tu qu'ils te reprendront ? » D'une main tendre, il caressa les cicatrices sur son cou, issues des morsures du loup garou.

Elle gémit contre sa main, secouant la tête de tout côté pour essayer de la déloger.

« Tu portes ma marque, petite. Ils te tueront simplement pour cela. »

Puis, d'un baiser délicat, il l'attrapa fermement pour traverser à nouveau la forêt. Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de la façon dont ça s'était déroulé mais il semblait qu'ils furent acculés par les membres de l'Ordre. Hermione pouvait distinguer Kingsley Shaklebolt et Tonks, arborant de sauvages boucles roses, il y avait Maugrey Fol-Oeil qui semblait paranoïaque, puis il y avait …

« Harry ! » cria-t-elle, repoussant Fenrir qui, préoccupé par la baguette de Maugrey dirigée vers son visage, la laissa partir.

« Hermione ? Oh Merlin, nous pensions que tu était morte, » le merveilleux garçon la regardait de manière choquée, enchanté avant que son visage ne se plisse de colère. « T'a-t-il blessée ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Je le tuerai s'il t'a touchée. »

Hermione ne faisait que sangloter, se laissant câliner dans les bras de Harry sur le sol de la forêt. Il couvrit rapidement son corps nu à l'aide d'un manteau et la tint gentiment, caressant ses cheveux et roucoulant doucement que tout allait bien.

Fenrir, retenu par les baguettes de trois aurors, regarda la fille dans les bras du héros et sentit en lui ses tripes se tordre d'une sombre jalousie.

Et puis, impitoyablement, la lune se dévoila.

« Éloigne-toi d'elle, Potter ! » cria Fol-Oeil, son œil magique parcourant la fille.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? C'est Hermione ! » répliqua Harry.

« Elle a été mordue, Potter. Elle est un monstre, comme lui. Éloigne-toi d'elle _maintenant_ ! »

Harry secoua simplement sa tête, incrédule. Il observait les yeux d'Hermione alors que son visage s'allongeait et ses griffes se repliaient, quand ses dents grandirent férocement. Harry secouait la tête frénétiquement, comme s'il voulait faire fuir la vue de cette transformation à la fois de son esprit et de la réalité.

« Harry ! » cria-t-elle, essayant d'avancer vers lui alors qu'il reculait inconsciemment. « C'est moi ! Je suis toujours Hermione ! »

Et quand son nom franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, la forme de la bête la remplaça complètement. Ce que voyait maintenant Harry Potter était un loup garou, comme les autres, léchant ses lèvres et prêt à bondir.

Hermione hurla alors qu'un sortilège émanant de la baguette de Kingsley blessa sa patte. Elle se recroquevilla et la lécha, espérant que sa salive estomperait la sensation brûlante.

Fenrir, transformé également, saisit l'opportunité devant l'air préoccupé de Fol-Oeil concernant la sécurité de Harry et il bondit sur Maugrey. C'était une lutte amère. Maugrey était vieux, cependant, et Fenrir était habitué à combattre avec ses dents et ses griffes. Le loup garou parvint à se dresser rapidement au dessus du vieil Auror et était prêt à planter ses dents dans la gorge ramollie du vieux sorcier.

Et puis elle cria à nouveau. Un autre sortilège, cette fois venant de Tonks, lui fut jeté. Elle trébucha en arrière, saignant d'un côté et gémissait fortement. Fenrir, une rage meurtrière dans les yeux, bondit sur Tonks, prenant chaleureusement, soigneusement sa vengeance sur celle qui osait blesser sa compagne.

Il y avait une voix humaine dans son esprit, presque toujours calme mais toujours _là_, qui prit un plaisir pervers à réarranger le visage de la métamorphomage de ses griffes, de sorte à ce que même la magie ne puisse rien faire, pensait-il.

Et Hermione fut près de lui et son envie de sang fut temporairement oubliée. Elle était blessée et avait besoin de se cacher. Quelque part en sécurité.

Ce qui suivi fut une série de violences spectaculaire. Fenrir se battait brillamment, souvent il plaçait son propre corps devant celui d'Hermione pour prendre les sortilèges qui la visaient. Pendant tout ce temps, il entendait la voix de Harry crier aux autres d'arrêter mais il fut ignoré, si le nombre de sortilèges étaient un quelconque signe.

Il était encore incertain quant à la façon dont il parvint à sortir de là en vie avec elle. Quand elle fut en sécurité avec lui dans une cave pas très loin où il venait souvent pour récupérer, il commença par regarder ses blessures. Elle n'était pas horriblement meurtrie mais il y avait une grosse quantité de sang collée à sa fourrure. Fenrir bouillit à cette vue, sa colère l'aveuglant. Une moitié de son esprit voulait courir dans la nuit pour finir ces Aurors sans valeur.

Mais elle geignait. Le bruit fit aplatir les oreilles de Fenrir et sa tête s'abaissa. Doucement, prudemment, il lécha sa fourrure recouverte de sang. Elle se déplaça, tressaillit quand sa langue passait sur une plaie particulièrement profonde, et pressa son corps plus près du sien. Il continua de la nettoyer jusqu'à ce que son corps soit débarrasser de toutes les traces de la nuit.

Son grognement était bas contre son oreille. C'était très bestial pour elle, encore peu formée au langage des animaux. Mais la signification était très claire.

_Mienne_.

Elle se pressa encore plus près de lui et reposa sa tête sur les pattes du loup garou.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici LE chapitre qui m'a fait fondre et qui m'a poussée à traduire l'histoire. Je n'en dit pas plus ^^. Ah et j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de l'auteur !**

Fenrir Greyback regardait sa compagne tandis qu'elle jouait avec les chiots. Hildegard, une grosse et féroce créature avait récemment donné la vie à une petite portée. Il y en avait quatre au total mais le plus petit d'entre eux avait succombé après quelques jours. Sa compagne, Hermione, avait pleuré tandis que Hildegard, depuis longtemps familière avec la mort, avait tourné la tête vers ses chiots encore en vie et avait rapidement oublié.

Fenrir se tenait calmement près d'elle alors qu'Hermione commençait à creuser dans la terre. Quand il vit ce qu'elle était en train de faire, il s'approcha et commença à creuser lui-même. La boue fut enlevée par morceaux, peuplée de vers s'agitant de protestation. Quand ce fut assez profond, il se recula et laissa Hermione placer délicatement le petit chiot dans le trou de boue fraîche.

« Il est si petit, » dit-elle d'une voix ténue. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer mais ses yeux étaient toujours bouffis et son visage éclaboussé de tâches rosâtres.

« C'est dans l'ordre des choses, » répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

Elle lui renvoya un regard étrange. C'était bizarre, pourtant. Le Fenrir dont Hermione avait d'abord entendu parler était un monstre, Voldemort sans son ambition. Il adorait blesser, boire du sang cannibalisme. Son passe-temps favoris était de torturer des enfants. Il avait transformé Remus quand il était seulement un petit garçon et il l'avait fait en souriant constamment.

Le Fenrir qui se tenait devant elle, maintenant était à peu près aussi cruel que tout le monde l'avait affirmé, et certainement aussi délicieusement violent. Il était aussi un chef, un furieux protecteur et, alors qu'elle se souvenait de la sensation de sa langue sur les blessures infligées par Fol-Oeil, loyal pour ceux dont il se préoccupe. Loyal et curieusement tendre.

Des pensées similaires traversaient l'esprit du loup garou alors qu'il observait la jeune fille. Elle était en train de murmurer une sorte d'incantation, probablement des prières moldues au dessus du mont de boue. Son regard se promenait paresseusement sur son corps, bruni par le soleil, déchiré, mordu, du sang séché sur ses genoux et sur ses coudes, ses cheveux collant comme des branches emmêlées.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique.

Ou quelque chose d'aussi beau lui appartenant.

Il se rappela faiblement avoir entendu parler d'elle la première fois par Lucius Malefoy. Le patriarche avait radoté comme il en avait l'habitude quand il s'agissait de la jeune fille qui avait battu son fils plusieurs fois à Poudlard. Fenrir avait à moitié écouté. Si Malefoy ne se plaignait pas à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre, il léchait les bottes du Mage Noir ou il cédait à son envie aristocratique de sang.

Lucius Malefoy était un hypocrite au sens large du terme, pensait sombrement Fenrir alors qu'il regardait Hermione attraper quelques fleurs pour les placer sur la tombe de fortune. L'homme montrait tous les signes qu'il était un gentleman, vêtements impeccables, une stupide canne c'était vraiment un miracle que l'homme n'ait pas investi dans un chapeau haut et dans un monocle, et pourtant quand le temps de se salir les mains arrivait, Lucius était en première ligne. Il avait un don pour la torture et la souffrance allait au delà du nécessaire en un plaisir pervers.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inconnu pour Fenrir. A chaque fois qu'il tuait un humain adulte ou un enfant, il pensait à quelqu'un comme lui, loup garou et loups, qui étaient chassés, moqués, battus, tués pour le bénéfice d'un trophée. Ce n'était pas différent quand Lucius et les autres Mangemorts faisaient la même chose sur les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Mais c'était Fenrir et son espère qui gouverneraient la nuit, à l'abri de la peur, où les humains se recroquevilleraient devant eux, si le Mage Noir gagnait.

Fenrir avait pour la première fois espionner la fille alors qu'elle collectait des herbes dans la forêt interdite. Elle était avec sa classe, probablement en Botanique, et ils récoltaient de l'aconit*.

_Très approprié._

Elle se tenait à l'écart des autres de sa classe. Elle était très naturelle. Elle n'avait pas de maquillage badigeonné sur son visage ou le maintien d'un Sang-Pur avec leur syndrome du j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul. Elle était courbée et prenait les plantes avec la délicatesse d'un enfant nouveau-né. Ses cheveux étaient frappant alors qu'ils volaient dans tous les sens, comme une déesse de la forêt, comme une fée. Ses yeux était grands, comme des soucoupes lumineuses pleines d'espièglerie, de plaisir innocent devant de nouvelles expériences. Fenrir trouva le spectacle enivrant.

Un spectacle qu'il voulait faire sien.

Alors il avait commencé à la regarder dans la forêt interdite. Chaque fois qu'elle venait piquer des herbes pour ses cours ou pour faire une promenade à travers la forêt, il la dévorait des yeux en une attente silencieuse et inévitable. Elle serait à lui. Il la désirait. Il la ferait devenir sienne.

Ca avait été tellement parfait, une image tellement parfaite quand elle était venue marcher seule à travers les bois vêtue de son manteau rouge. Il avait aboyé de rire, supplantant presque la pure folie du moment.

Elle était tombée, comme il s'y attendait. Et, en tombant, est devenue sienne.

Maintenant, elle touchait son bras en le regardant d'un œil désapprobateur alors qu'il partait. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe et vit qu'elle avait déposé quelques fleurs en une couronne autour de la tombe, comme un requiem de la forêt. Fenrir pensa que c'était amusant, vraiment. De beaucoup de façons, elle n'avait rien à faire là. Elle était pleine de compassion alors que la terre mère était cruelle et stricte. Hermione avait encore la capacité de pleurer pour le jeune chiot quand ils étaient raflés avant qu'ils n'aient fait leur temps, tandis que les chiots restants l'avaient laissé sur le sol pour être la nourriture des vers et des fourmis.

Ils marchaient puis, suivaient le reste de la meute. Quand Hermione attrapa son bras et le tint, les larmes coulant de ses yeux une nouvelle fois, Fenrir sentit un tiraillement dans sa poitrine. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle fermement, caressant doucement ses bras de petits cercles.

Elle larmoya contre sa poitrine alors qu'il plongeait son nez dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Les Mangemorts s'étaient rassemblés pour la seconde fois le même mois. Fenrir pouvait sentir l'anticipation puante des jeunes membres c'était humide et aigre à la fois, comme une vierge avant son abattage. Les membres les plus âgés, Malefoy, Rogue, Avery, Lestrange et Nott étaient plus modérés mais un pic de peur serait l'occasion de dégager ses narines. Malefoy était possiblement le pire pour couvrir son odeur. La coûteuse eau de Cologne qu'il utilisait remplaçait sa propre odeur, la masquant sous des couches artificielles, qui étaient plus intenses et lisibles. Rogue était l'exact opposé. Il sentait le naturel, comme les herbes, comme un homme, comme s'il ne portait absolument rien sur lui.

Lord Voldemort avait envoyé le petit cercle faire diverses taches, des incursions, des missions mineures pour terroriser. C'était très clinique. Fenrir abhorrait ces réunions. Il les trouvait totalement dénuées de toute passion. C'était comme la chirurgie moldue. Méthodique et stérile.

Le cercle intérieur resta alors que chacun rendait son rapport. Fenrir, heureusement, n'était presque jamais requis pour rapporter quoi que ce soit. Tant qu'il était impitoyable et qu'il gardait un œil sur les forêts, Lord Voldemort était satisfait de lui.

Quand le Mage Noir était partie pour la soirée, Fenrir s'était calmement approché du vieux Malefoy et l'avait arrêté.

« A quoi dois-je le plaisir, Greyback ? » dit Malefoy sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre que le plaisir était feint.

Fenrir éclaira sa gorge d'un grognement, suffisamment menaçant pour ne laisser aucun doute. Lucius recula involontairement mais resta passif.

« Je voulais savoir, Malefoy, si je pouvais vous emprunter quelque chose. »

« Oh, et de quoi s'agit-il ? » Sa main tapait contre sa canne.

« Un livre. » Le tapotement cessa. Lucius plissa les yeux. L'homme était ridiculement couvert de suspicion.

« Pour améliorer votre vocabulaire ? Pour donner des récitals de poésie dans la forêt ? Cela semble délicieux, vraiment. » Il sourit d'un air satisfait. « Quel livre en particulier ? »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Loin de moi l'idée de faire cesser la formation supérieure de la classe ouvrière. » Il gloussa pour lui-même alors que Fenrir émettait un autre grognement sourd. L'amusement fana sur le visage aristocratique de Lucius et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui, oui. Transplanez avec moi jusqu'à mon manoir. Vous pourrez choisir ce que vous désirerez. Et, Greyback, gardez à l'esprit de ne pas aboyer sur les elfes de maison. Ça les effraie réellement.

* * *

Hermione avait passé son temps avec les chiots de Hildegard pendant que Fenrir était parti. Ils étaient toujours plutôt petits - chacun d'eux tenait dans la paume de sa main. Elle adorait les faire jouer. Leur jeu favoris était quand ils trouvaient un grand scarabée noir et luisant. Tous les chiots le bousculaient de leurs pattes puis partaient se cacher derrière Hermione quand il s'envolait.

Finalement les chiots partirent se nourrir auprès de leurs mères, Hermione restait donc avec peu d'occupation. Elle ne voulait pas penser au fait que Fenrir lui manquait actuellement mais quand il était parti, elle était affreusement ennuyée. Elle roula des yeux à la pensée qu'elle préférait s'apeurer stupidement plutôt que s'ennuyer. Le reste de la meute n'était pas très amusant. Ils étaient soit partis chasser (ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire sans la présence de l'Alpha), soit ils dormaient, soit se languissaient simplement.

Hermione était tellement perdue dans ses pensées ennuyeuses qu'elle n'entendit pas Fenrir approcher derrière elle. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand il se laissa tomber près d'elle, vêtu de la robe des Mangemorts. Hermione frissonna et se détourna de l'image douloureuse que les robes de soie et de velours dressaient dans son esprit.

A cause de son visage détourné, elle fut surprise de sentir quelque chose de lourd prendre place sur ses jambes. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un livre, _Vampire, Loup garou et autre créatures lunaires_, reposant sur ses jambes sales.

« Pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise. Elle regarda Fenrir qui l'observait avec une expression un peu fermée. Il acquiesça une fois puis détourna les yeux.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher, peut-être était-ce l'odeur du livre, mais tous les souvenirs de Poudlard lui revinrent soudainement. Il y avait les heures plongées dans le matériel de la bibliothèque, lisant dans la Grande Salle alors que Ron et Harry devaient lui rappeler de manger, lisant dans les gradins de Quidditch tandis que les garçons volaient sur leurs balais au dessus de leur tête, le son des classes, Lavande évitant de rire alors qu'elle bavardait avec Parvati au milieu de la nuit tandis qu'Hermione essayait d'intégrer une dernière information dans son cerveau, les BUSE, dansant avec Viktor Krum, exécutant ses devoirs de préfète avec Ron la nuit, regardant Harry sourire alors que Dumbledore lui rendait hommage devant l'école toute entière.

La fille essuya hâtivement une larme.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas, » dit l'homme loup, bien qu'il lui ait à peine jeté un regard.

« Oh, non. Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir, vraiment. Je l'aime, beaucoup. Oh, s'il-te-plaît, ne me l'enlève pas, » elle avait maintenant agrippé le livre en une poigne meurtrière contre sa poitrine.

Fenrir tendit la main et entoura Hermione sur ses jambes. Il reposa son menton sur sa tête et regarda du côté de sa meute, savourant le sentiment d'avoir sa compagne dans ses bras.

« C'est un cadeau, petite. Il est à toi tant que tu le veux. »

Hermione sourit, d'un vrai sourire, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis fort longtemps. Avec une ferveur et une candeur habituellement réservée aux premières années, elle ouvrit le livre et le parcourut des yeux avec révérence.

La fille lut silencieusement pendant quelques temps quand elle remarqua finalement que Fenrir regardait par dessus son épaule les pages, particulièrement les images animées. Elle l'observa et rencontra son regard. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre dans un silence inconfortable avant que la fille ne lèche ses lèvres.

« Voudrais-tu, » elle hésita pendant une minute avant de continuer. « Je veux dire, c'est à dire que, voudrais-tu que je lise pour toi ? »

Le loup garou grogna, d'une certaine façon c'était horriblement déplaisant et la fille sourit timidement.

« Bien, alors. Voyons, le loup garou est la forme la plus universelle de la possession animale. Une croyance commune chez les moldus est que l'homme ou la femme doit s'enrouler dans la peau d'un loup chaque nuit où il souhaite se transformer. C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Le loup garou se transforme toujours à partir d'un homme en une forme lupine anthropomorphique durant les trois jours du cycle de la lune ... »

***l'aconit en anglais se dit Wolfsbane d'où le petit "très approprié" qui suit ^^**

**Je suis toute contente de vous faire partager ce chapitre. C'est celui ci qui me tient le plus à cœur. J'ai aussi estimé que le vouvoiement n'était plus de rigueur de la part d'Hermione à partir de là.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre de transition ^^ Bonne lecture et merci à tous les lecteurs et aux reviewers. **

Elle courrait encore.

Ses cheveux n'étaient quasiment plus qu'un unique enchevêtrement emmêlé maintenant. Ils pendaient dans son dos avec quelques mèches perdues flottant devant son visage et sur ses seins. Hermione écrasait le sol à chacun de ses pas, comme une traînée de battements sans fin, déchaînant les tambours. Les bruits sonnaient comme une batterie à ses oreilles. Bam, Bam.

Bam.

Et elle courrait, le sourire aux lèvres alors que le soleil perçait la trouée des arbres. Il brillait en de petits cercles et la jeune fille sautait à l'aide de ses maigres muscles tendus pour toucher de ses pieds nus différents endroits. Le crissement des feuilles la faisait vibrer – la plus parfaite des musiques. A la fois une symphonie et la musique d'un groupe de garage.

Bam et bam encore.

Lui aussi il courrait, il la chassait. Cela ressemblait à la première fois. Elle avait été vêtue de rouge et maintenant, elle était brunie par le soleil et par la boue – marron comme la fourrure brillante qui enrobait son corps à lui. Il laissa échapper un cri sauvage de sa gorge auquel la fille répondit en éclatant de rire, se moquant de lui et l'appâtant tout à la fois.

Leurs pieds se mirent en rythme et leurs voix galopaient sur les sons, bravant les mots qu'aucune oreille humaine ne pourrait comprendre mais toute la forêt tremblait de distraction. Et le battement se percevait pour toute oreille à l'écoute et pour tout œil ouvert.

Une musique. Une explosion. Un cri triomphant de bêtes.

Il sauta sur la petite forme et ensemble ils tombèrent au sol dans la boue et dans la crasse. Le mâle émit un grognement, il était étendu sur le sol alors qu'elle était vautrée temporairement en une position soumise. Hermione pinça légèrement son cou et il gronda de plaisir, arquant son dos afin que ses hanches entrent en contact avec les siennes. Un autre rire, presque un gloussement (mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de totalement humain) s'échappa de ses lèvres. Fenrir saisit l'opportunité de ses yeux clos de gaieté pour la retourner de sorte à ce qu'il soit au dessus.

Le dominant, conquérant et victorieux mâle Alpha revendiquait sa compagne.

Et quelle compagne elle était. Enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour des muscles de Fenrir, douce forme, elle l'attira plus près d'elle. Ils alternaient à tour de rôle entre les baisers, les papouilles et les morsures entre autre.

(Elle mordit son épaule quand il la pénétra, son grognement (de douleur ou de plaisir ?) se perdit contre sa peau salée. Il préférait pincer ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rouges et gonflées par ses soins.)

Et quand ils eurent fini et que leurs corps se détendaient, ils s'assirent et parlèrent pendant quelques temps. Il semblait toujours plus enclin à bavarder après une rigoureuse copulation, un fait qu'Hermione trouvait amusant. Elle imaginait que c'était parce qu'après leurs rapports, elle prenait une petite part du loup en elle et donc, le rendait plus humain.

« Penses-tu que tu pourrais m'apporter un autre livre ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur lui. Les mains d'Hermione se promenaient sur la poitrine du loup et son menton reposait dans ses paumes. Elle lui souriait, baladant sa jambe de haut en bas sur les siennes d'une manière suggestive, possessive.

« Si tu veux, » répondit-il. « Qu'est-ce que ce sera cette fois ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux de plaisir alors qu'elle se souvenait de tous les titres qu'elle aimerait lire. Soudainement, un sentiment de nostalgie la traversa comme une vague et, elle s'étreignit elle-même contre lui comme pour essayer de bloquer l'émotion.

« Peut-être, _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. La dernière version si tu peux l'avoir. »

Il dit qu'il le ferait. Elle embrassa son nez.

Et puis ils rentrèrent, courant à cause de la lune qui s'élevait dans les cieux. Les autres loups courraient près d'eux. La meute était au complet, courant avec l'aisance de l'habitude, une famille synchronisée. Ils poussèrent un singulier hurlement où chacune des voix monta pour former une unique, terrible et magnifique note de musique.

Les animaux qui l'entendirent tremblèrent et restèrent cachés.

Pour les loups qui étaient là ce soir et pour les loups tout-puissants.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui commentent et ceux qui lisent, à chaque chapitre, j'ai quasiment 300 vues et je trouve ça super ^^. Voici cette fois un petit retour du côté de Harry. **

Harry Potter regardait par la fenêtre du Numéro douze, Square Grimmaurd avec une expression vaguement malade, fermée et lasse sur le visage. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait vu Hermione pour la dernière fois et cette bête dans la forêt, mais cela ne faisait que quelques heures que ses pensées dérivaient vers ses souvenirs d'elle, particulièrement de son visage strié de larmes.

Les efforts d'Hermione pour lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours la même, nue, violée et mordue, elle restait la meilleure amie qui adorait les livres comme la plupart des gens aimaient les bonbons. Oh, comme ces souvenirs résonnaient dans son esprit d'une façon tellement puissante que même les douces caresses et les murmures de Ginny Weasley ne pouvaient les chasser.

Ses poings se fermèrent, ses ongles irréguliers écorchant la peau de ses paumes. Harry savait qu'il était d'une façon ou d'une autre responsable de tout cela. Il aurait du avoir conservé une meilleure image d'elle. Il n'aurait pas du la laisser partir dans la forêt seule. Merlin, il ne devrait pas lui avoir donner son amitié d'abord. Cela aurait-il été pour le mieux si elle avait été une amie des bouquins enfermés dans la bibliothèque jour après jour ? N'était-ce pas mieux que le destin qui l'avait enlevée à lui ?

Ses poings s'écrasèrent contre la vitre. Elle aurait du se briser mais ne le fut pas grâce aux sortilèges apposés.

Ron avait pris la nouvelle pitoyablement, pire que ce qu'Harry aurait pensé. D'abord, Ron avait nié comme un enfant dont on lui aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller jouer dehors parce qu'il pleuvait. Puis, quand le douloureux moment de l'acceptation arriva (et combien de temps pouvait-il nier encore ? Le corps de Maugrey, l'hémorragie de Tonks, son visage plein de cicatrice prouvait la vérité de ses dires) son visage s'était contorsionné en une grimace de rage démentielle. Il tomba à genoux, suppliant un dieu auquel personne ne croyait, et hurla jusqu'à ce que sa gorge saigne à cause de ses cris.

La terrible tragédie d'un amour perdu. Remus, observant sa bien-aimée et réprimant son boitillement, respirant son corps dans ses bras, jura de se venger du bâtard qui lui avait fait tant de tort pour la troisième fois.

Frappe, Frappe, Frappe. Il sortit. Le coq chantait. Nié et puis accepté.

Et que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils avaient écumés la forêt du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais leurs forces étaient faibles et ils étaient fatigués des obstacles constants des Mangemorts. Avec Dumbledore mort et enterré, ils étaient presque comme des flocons de neige dans une tempête. Et ils n'étaient pas suffisamment nombreux pour se battre. C'était comme s'ils représentaient tous un désorganisme engourdi sous la brûlante haine de Voldemort – un véritable dieu du soleil Aztèque qui réclamait des sacrifices humains, qu'ils soient ennemis ou amis.

Harry n'avait pas perdu espoir, pourtant. S'il y avait une chose que le garçon avait fait, c'était de ne pas abandonner tout espoir. Quand Cedric était mort, il avait gardé espoir. Quand Voldemort envahissait ses rêves, il gardait espoir. Il espérait encore quand Sirius traversa le Voile et ne revint jamais. Même si ça secouait son cœur et ébranlait tout son être, il espérait quand Dumbledore était tombé de la tour. Il espérait encore quand Hermione était étendue, nue à ses pieds et encore quand une terrible fourrure poussait sur elle, qu'elle rentrerait avec lui et qu'elle lui dirait d'étudier davantage. Simplement comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Ron ne disait plus rien à ce sujet. Après avoir mener une vaine tentative de secours (l'une après l'autre) il arrêta finalement tout. Il se concentrait sur la défaite de Voldemort uniquement – comme si faire tomber le roi ferait tomber les pions comme des dominos. Et puis, il la retrouverait et elle lui dirait, comme si c'était simplement un rêve qu'il avait fait pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard express parce qu'il avait avalé toutes ces ridicules grenouilles en chocolat dans sa gorge et que ça avait été très mauvais pour lui – les indigestions provoquaient des cauchemars. Ne le savais-tu pas, Ronald Weasley ?

L'ignorance, spécialement celle auto-infligée, était sûrement une bénédiction. Ou, du moins, une façon de faire face.

Harry lui, ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur Voldemort ou sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il voulait juste un retour à la normale. Il voulait que sa meilleure amie aux cheveux broussailleux soit près de lui. Il voulait qu'elle soit là à son mariage avec Ginny, et peut-être qu'elle serrait là pour son mariage avec Ron. Ils seraient tellement heureux. Même si elle était un loup garou, et bien, quoi ? Remus en était un et il s'entendait bien. Il était au ban de la société sorcière mais il survivait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était déjà entièrement acceptée sans sa maladie. Harry pensait que ça serait suffisant – son amitié, l'amour de Ron, l'empathie de Remus. Ils pouvaient former une grosse famille, bancale et un peu dysfonctionnelle.

Ils pouvaient. Ils le pouvaient, ils le pouvaient, ils le pouvaient.

Il avait besoin de croire qu'elle reviendrait auprès de lui. Parfois, c'était la seule chose qui le maintenait debout.

« S'il-te-plaît, reviens, » murmura-t-il à lui-même contre la vitre. La fenêtre s'embua sous la chaleur de son souffle. « S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît reviens. »

* * *

Fenrir la regardait dormir. Il était assis contre le mur de la cave, pas très loin du lit d'herbe qu'il avait fabriqué pour elle. Il adorait son petit gabarit qui s'élevait et s'abaissait à chaque respiration. Il pensait que c'était la chose la plus magnifique. Dur et doux à la fois.

Hermione se reposait paisiblement. Ses mains étaient repliées sous sa tête tandis que ses cheveux, une masse emmêlée, reposait sur la première moitié de son corps. Une sorte de couverture. _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ était à moitié ouvert près d'elle, là où elle avait arrêté sa lecture pendant la nuit. Près d'elle se trouvaient d'autres livres que Fenrir empruntait au Manoir Malefoy, et qu'il pensait qu'elle aimerait. Sur le dessus des livres reposait une unique fleur, un lys blanc, qu'il avait cueilli pour elle quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était différente maintenant.

Fenrir prit une profonde inspiration, ses narines flairant une nouvelle et unique senteur qui émanait d'elle. Il aimait cette odeur d'elle. C'était un étrange mélange de saleté, de crasse, de sueur et d'innocence (comment elle conservait cela même après son brutal kidnapping était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre mais qu'il idolâtrait en même temps). Quand elle était en chaleur, elle sentait les épices, acidulée, comme un fruit exotique qu'il mourrait d'envie de cueillir entre ses dents.

Maintenant, cependant, elle avait une odeur différente. Une qu'il avait assez souvent senti au sein de la meute, récemment sur Hildegard.

Il voulait savoir si elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter son petit. Il sentait une joie étrange et une montée obscène de fierté quand il pensait à comment elle serait, certainement la plus noble des créatures, et qu'elle serait la mère de ses fils et de ses filles. Ils naîtraient loup garou et auraient une profonde connexion avec la lune tout comme Fenrir en avait une. Ils seraient de magnifiques demi-bêtes, courant librement comme des rois et des reines dans la forêt. Même les dragons ne pourraient pas les arrêter.

Quand il remarqua son frissonnement, Fenrir se déplaça du mur et s'allongea près de sa compagne. Dans son sommeil, elle s'était tournée vers lui et il l'enveloppa délicatement de ses bras. Il serait prudent avec elle maintenant. Il ne ferait rien qui risquerait de la blesser elle ou l'enfant. Quand il la prendrait dès lors jusqu'à la naissance, cela serait seulement avec d'extrêmes précautions. Elle ne chasserait plus non plus. Pas moyen de risquer qu'elle soit blessée par un hippogriffe déchaîné ou autre.

Le maître loup garou huma lentement et plaisamment du fond de sa gorge. Oh oui, c'était la perfection dans ses bras. Et c'était la perfection qui s'approcha plus près dans l'étreinte de l'homme et enroula ses jambes autour des siennes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis ravie des commentaires que je reçois, l'histoire semble beaucoup plaire et ça me rassure. J'avais peur un instant d'être la seule à ... peut-être idolâtre cette histoire ^^. Bonne lecture et merci de la lire !**

« Respire, » fit Fenrir en une voix étranglée, presque tendue. Il tenait les bras d'Hermione légèrement alors que ses ongles sales mordaient terriblement dans sa chair. Il grimaça mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres.

Hermione était allongée sur une peau de daim, un autre cadeau de Fenrir pour elle. C'était rugueux, peut-être mais chaud. Quelques semaines auparavant, quand son ventre, ses pieds et ses seins grossirent, elle avait été ravie des présents qu'il lui offrait. Des morceaux de viande, des livres, des fleurs, parfois il apportait du lait et des fruits. Il avait pris l'habitude de garder un feu allumé pendant la nuit afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Ce ne fut pas le cas, d'ailleurs – son corps était toujours près d'elle, distribuant sa chaleur.

« Pousse, mon amour, » murmura calmement la voix de Fenrir à son oreille. Elle gémissait et le regarda dans les yeux. Il ressemblait exactement à ce à quoi il pensait qu'un père le devait -grand, fort, tranquillement fier. Sa puissance donnait à Hermione de la force, et elle retirait de lui du réconfort même quand son corps était en proie à une douleur presque banale.

Hermione était agitée de tellement d'émotions qu'elle ne savait pas si elle voulait rire ou pleurer – même si elle était partie pour crier quand la douleur physique devint plus intense. Cette naissance, pensait-elle presque follement, était aussi naturel que possible. Pas de médicaments contre la douleur, pas d'intraveineuse, pas de sage-femme, rien d'autre que quelques couvertures que Fenrir était parvenu à grappiller et un feu pour tenter de garder la chaleur.

Quand elle avait appris sa situation, elle était entrée dans un bonheur délirant mais de manière guindée. Elle avait toujours voulu des enfants – quelqu'un à façonner, quelqu'un à qui enseigner, quelqu'un à laisser partir et voir s'envoler au loin à travers le grand monde. Elle avait toujours imaginé qu'elle serait avec quelqu'un comme Ron – quelqu'un qui n'était pas aussi intéressé par la lecture ou l'apprentissage qu'elle mais qui avait un grand cœur et qui prendrait soin d'elle, l'adorerait, l'aimerait … l'épouserait.

Mais avec Fenrir, elle pouvait presque s'illusionner en croyant qu'il l'adorait autant qu'elle voulait l'être. Certainement qu'elle était à son entière disposition. Il lui apportait d'intelligente, passionnée et charnelle, discussion qui avait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu avec Ron. Elle était traitée comme une Reine de la forêt de la manière dont Artémis aurait été traitée si la déesse avait offert sa virginité sacrée.

« Pousse, femme, » fit la voix de Fenrir au cours de la vague de douleur. Il était à terre, une lumière à la fin de la nuit, quelque chose auquel s'accrocher. De la force pour son corps arqué.

Hermione aspira l'air doux et poussa, une plainte de la nouvelle vie s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_« C'est ça, compagnon, » fit Ronald Weasley, respirant difficilement alors qu'il regardait le champ de la réunion des Mangemorts. « Mince, on dirait une mer de noir, » murmura-t-il de crainte._

_« Oui, ça y ressemble, n'est-ce-pas ? » dit Harry, distrait. Il se tenait prêt, portant simplement un tee-shirt et un jean. Il se sentait bien, de toute façon, en s'habillant comme un moldu alors que se montait des clubs anonymes contre les moldus. Même si aujourd'hui était la fin de ses jours, Harry voulait snober ces bâtards de toutes les façons possibles. _

_Et quelle mer de noir c'était. Au loin, les chapeaux pointus pouvaient tout juste être distingués. Ils marchaient presque comme un homme. Une pensée, un esprit, un but. Ils étaient uniques, bons et terribles. Harry Potter frissonna à la pensée de celui qui les contrôlait – l'éminent général, le négationniste de l'amour, le plus facile à détester du monde. _

_Lord Voldemort, fléau de tout. _

_Sombre, grand, il était à la tête de son armée. Il était fier, le pêché était une forme visible sur ses épaules droites, sa calme fanfaronnade, la façon dont ses lèvres s'entrouvraient d'anticipation. Ses yeux, des iris rouge feu, brûlaient et se consumaient comme un gros cochon glouton. _

_Harry Potter sentit ses genoux trembler alors qu'une pensée malade traversait son esprit. « Est-ce que c'est ce pour quoi je suis fait ? Est-ce le moment ? »_

_Et, quelques secondes plus tard, presque une après-pensée voletant « Et que devrais-je faire après ? »_

_Mais le présent était la seule chose dont Harry pouvait s'inquiéter. Il leva sa baguette comme il avait déjà vu le faire dans des séries télévisées et marcha. _

_Pour mes parents. Pour Cédric. Pour Sirius. Pour Dumbledore. Pour Hermione Granger._

« Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, » gémit Hermione. Elle laissa échapper un soupir alors que Fenrir plaçait un autre linge froid sur son front. La gentillesse du geste fit partir la douleur pour un moment tandis qu'elle se concentrait uniquement sur l'humidité rafraîchissante.

Fenrir resserra les couvertures, propres et soyeuses, (il les avaient prises plus tôt chez les Malefoy sans que le sorcier aux longs cheveux ne le remarque. Il était plutôt préoccupé ce qui servait bien Fenrir) et les attira près des jambes écartées d'Hermione, prêt à attraper et nettoyer l'enfant dès qu'il serait mis au monde.

Un moment plus tard, la douleur revint encore, et de chaudes larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

_La bataille était féroce. Quelqu'un s'était-il attendue à moins que cela ? A des combats diaboliques faits avec ardeur et courage pour toutes leurs fautes. Ils croyaient en quelque chose aussi. Ils voulaient changer le monde. Changer malgré les événements cataclysmiques, malgré les morts massives, malgré l'holocauste des âmes. _

_Et une lumière, brisant les ailes des Phénix, pour arrêter l'imminent changement et restaurer l'ordre. _

_Mais le mal était d'une folie méthodique. Voldemort était magnifié en une rage froide alors qu'il mettait beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières à genoux. Amusant, il les faisait toujours s'incliner devant lui avant qu'il ne les rende muet par un Avada. Comme par un serment de fidélité, ils pouvaient trouver la paix malgré une mort rapide. _

_Et ils disaient que Voldemort n'avait aucune pitié. _

_Remus Lupin était celui qui avait mis à terre Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle avait imploré son maître de la secourir, de faire quelque chose pour elle dans ses derniers instants. Ne l'avait-elle pas suivi avec ferveur, cru en sa cause, aimé de manière obsessionnelle ? Ne viendrait-il pas pour elle maintenant et la couvrirait de son manteau, au moins pour couvrir ses yeux pour une dernière seconde avant que la lumière verte ne l'emporte ? Tout cela aurait valu la peine s'il était venu et l'avait regardée avec regret pour un instant -un quelconque signe pour montrer qu'il se préoccupait d'elle. _

_A quoi bon le faire pour elle, quand le mage noir se moquait de son corps écroulé et marchait droit vers le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, tenant sa baguette et envoyant un sortilège tranchant dans le cou du garçon._

« Encore un peu plus fort, femme. Je peux voir sa tête. »

Une agonie, bénie agonie, la déchira. Fenrir l'allongea quand elle s'évanouit. Il la fit se concentrer sur lui pour qu'elle ne songe qu'à lui faire plaisir, en lui donnant un enfant.

« Pousse encore un peu. Les bras et les jambes sortiront facilement. Ah, il arrive … »

_Ils l'encerclaient comme des lions sur une proie fraîche. En effet, les corps de Kingsley Shacklebolt et de Walden Macnair étaient recroquevillées comme des chats sur le sol entre eux. Une barrière de mort. D'autres tomberaient._

_« Gamin, » cria Voldemort, le triomphe illuminant ses yeux. « Tu penses que tu peux égaler la puissance de Lord Voldemort ? Tu n'es rien, petit. J'ai fait de toi ce que tu es. »_

_Il leva sa baguette avec facilité._

_« Et je peux te défaire. »_

_Harry esquiva mais pas avant d'envoyer un sortilège d'un bleu iridescent. Avait-il touché Voldemort ? Ça n'importait pas alors que le sombre sorcier envoyait sortilège après sortilège sur le garçon d'une voix froide, haute et moqueuse. Quelle joie le sombre lord se faisait de flirter avec la mort. Le Lord rit follement et avec assez de haine pour lui donner une lueur de bon sens – quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer. Oh Harry Potter, il te déteste tellement que ça le rend sain d'esprit._

Gémissements. Il gémissait ses premiers mots, un ahhhh. Hermione pleurnichait aussi, mais silencieusement, joyeusement. Finalement. L'acte était passé. Elle pouvait se reposer.

Il avait raison. Le repos s'échappait. Presque facilement. Comme si quelque chose de cette expérience pouvait être qualifiée de facile.

Ses yeux, à demi-clos d'un plaisir difficile et de souffrance, observaient Fenrir alors que, nu comme Adam et tout aussi honteux, il nettoyait le nouveau-né, l'enveloppant dans une couverture de soie blanche. Il dit quelque chose qu'Hermione n'entendit pas par delà le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Elle le regardait étrangement, et il rit simplement et répéta un peu plus fort.

_« Tu n'es rien, gamin, juste une abeille sur du miel, » ricana Voldemort._

_Tous les révoltés étaient en sang, agrippant leurs baguettes et s'accrochant à leur esprit, essayant d'incanter un sort qui leur donnerait la victoire._

_« Je. Suis. Celui. Qui. Vous. Détruira, » haleta Harry._

_Tout le monde leva sa baguette et envoya le seul sortilège qui vint à leur esprit. Le vert illumina le ciel._

« C'est un garçon. »

Il rendit l'enfant à sa mère, prudemment, ses puissants bras supportant sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable d'attraper sa progéniture dans ses propres bras. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et un sourire fendit son visage. Oh, quel amour, quelle joie, quel désir transparut dans son sanglot.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » demanda Fenrir, à la fois tendu et effrayé. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'enfant ? Tout ce qu'il avait vu avant était parfait. Peut-être qu'elle rejetait l'enfant comme elle avait rejeté Fenrir un jour. Ou pire, peut-être que l'enfant était mort. En effet, il avait arrêté de crier peu après sa naissance. Ses yeux étaient clos. Était-il mort au moment où il l'avait donné à sa compagne ?

« Je pleure, » dit Hermione avec un faible sourire pour lui. « Parce qu'il est magnifique. »

Tout comme toi, pensa Fenrir.

_Ils tombèrent tous les deux. _

_Et le silence se fit. _

_Ah, pensait le sage, c'est le souffle avant que l'histoire se fasse. _

_Et un visage seul s'éleva, sur des jambes chancelantes, de la terre desséchée._

Fenrir enveloppa sa compagne dans une couverture et l'entoura elle et son fils de ses bras. Il fourra son visage dans les cheveux d'Hermione, inspira profondément. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du sang et de la sueur sur sa peau. La fragrance l'emplit de fierté et de la rage de les protéger. Il les tint tout deux fermement contre sa poitrine, certain qu'ils seraient avec lui, peut-être comme à l'instant, pour toujours.

« Je te remercie, femme, pour m'avoir fait ce cadeau, » murmura-t-il à son oreille, mais elle était déjà endormie dans ses bras. Elle était en sécurité et à la maison avec sa famille. Le danger était passé. Il était temps de se reposer.

_C'était Harry Potter qui se tenait debout, sa cicatrice plus noire que jamais, ses yeux verts comme la mort, plein d'exultation et de soulagement passèrent à travers la foule des Phénix. _

_Il était partiellement heureux comme s'il n'avait jamais été heureux auparavant, soulagé d'un poids. Avec ce soulagement vint une sensation de perte, un poids encore présent. En dépit de cet acte de liberté, pourtant, il se sentait comme si ses poumons écrasés pouvaient finalement respirer seulement pour apprendre que tout l'air avait disparu. _

_Et c'est ainsi que Harry Potter pleura. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Voila le deuxième chapitre qui m'a le plus plu ^^. Merci pour tous vos commentaires, je suis très contente que l'histoire plaise ! Voici donc encore quelques réflexions sur la liberté et la découverte du fils d'Hermione. Et une surprise à la fin ;) Bonne lecture !**

Le temps passait rapidement comme toujours, soit en un sprint où on ne voyait rien puisque les minutes et les heures s'envolaient avec une certaine extase, soit lentement en une contemplation de chaque seconde où tout sentiment momentané était magnifié et douloureux, où l'amour et la paix étaient caressés et chéris.

« Hati, » la voix d'Hermione Granger, à la fois sévère et tendre parvint aux oreilles du jeune garçon aux cheveux broussailleux. Il se leva d'un arbre tombé sur lequel il se fascinait pour un groupe de fourmis, qui lentement déchirait le corps d'un scarabée noir et en décomposition.

« Maman, » souffla le garçon qui était maintenant acculé par un problème. Une part de lui voulait courir vers sa mère et jeter ses bras autour d'elle, pour sentir sa chaleur. Une autre part souhaitait continuer de regarder la dissection.

Hermione regarda son fils hésiter plein d'indécision avant de s'agenouiller près de lui, prenant soin de relever sa robe blanche pour ne pas la salir. Après que Hati est venu au monde, Hermione avait dit à Fenrir qu'elle voulait porter des vêtements à nouveau et qu'elle voulait qu'il en fasse autant. D'abord, il avait semblé qu'il allait refuser, son visage s'était assombri considérablement et il n'avait rien dit. Le jour suivant, cependant, elle était vêtue de robes de toutes sortes de couleurs et de coupes.

C'était il y a quelques années. Maintenant, leur fils avait quatre ans.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hati, attirant le bras de sa mère pour avoir son attention.

« Des fourmis, mon amour. Elles emportent le scarabée chez elles, à leur reine pour un festin. »

« Eww ! » le garçon pinça son nez et frotta sa tête contre le bras de sa mère. Elle lui sourit, l'entourant de ses bras et l'asseyant sur ses jambes. Que le garçon n'ait pas acquis les mêmes goûts que son père avait été une joie personnelle pour la jeune mère.

Hati était né avec les gènes lycans, pas d'une manière exactement banale, même dans le monde sorcier. Contrairement à ses parents, il était capable de contrôler quand il se transformait au quotidien, en même temps que sa magie s'amplifiait. Il avait plus de contrôle sur sa nature bestiale quand il était en loup garou, étant capable de vaincre les instincts de se nourrir et de se reproduire. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore montré beaucoup de signes, mais il restait jeune et impulsif.

Hati se tortilla dans les bras de sa mère alors qu'il continuait de regarder les fourmis ramper sur le scarabée.

« Ça bouge, » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui bouge, chéri ? » demanda Hermione, reposant ses lèvres doucement sur le haut du crâne de son fils.

« Le scarabée, » dit-il en le pointant pour clarifier. « Ça bougeait et maintenant, ça ne le fait plus. »

Hermione soupira et mit sa joue plus près de lui. « Le scarabée est mort, chéri. C'est fini. »

« Mort ? »

« Oui, » hésita-t-elle. Elle pensait à la façon d'expliquer à son fils quelque chose d'aussi simple et d'aussi profond que la mort. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir permis Fenrir de prendre le garçon avec eux quand ils chassaient, comme il le voulait. Les images, pourtant, de membres sanguinolents d'un cerf souffrant n'étaient pas ce qu'elle voulait pour que son fils apprenne le dernier stade de la vie. Fenrir avait roulé des yeux quand elle avait dit ça, les mains sur les hanches, mais il n'avait pas insisté sur ce point.

« Tu vois ces fourmis courir dessus ? » dit-elle, les montrant. Hati acquiesça. « Elles vivent, comme toi et moi. Et elles vont et viennent, mangent, rient et aiment … »

« Et nagent ? » l'interrompit Hati, qui était un amoureux de l'eau. Son père le prenait souvent avec lui pour une baignade de minuit. Il adorait ça. Hermione s'asseyait souvent sur le rivage avec un livre, observant sa famille de fortune avec un sourire tendre. Parfois, elle rentrait dans l'eau avec eux mais elle grondait Hati de rester aussi longtemps et de laisser sa peau ressembler à un pruneau. Si elle ne venait pas assez souvent, Fenrir l'attrapait et l'attirait à l'intérieur, et elle donnait des coups de pieds en criant, déclarant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de bain.

Hati, aussi jeune qu'il puisse l'être, roula des yeux alors qu'il regardait ses parents s'éclabousser l'un l'autre au milieu de rire.

« Les fourmis ne peuvent pas nager comme nous le pouvons, » fit Hermione avec un sourire épris. « Elles n'aiment pas l'eau. »

« Zut. »

« Mais les fourmis peuvent faire des choses que nous ne pouvons pas faire. Elles peuvent creuser dans le sol. »

Hati changea rapidement de ton. « La chaaaaance, » il pleurnicha, tout de suite jaloux.

« Tu ne n'aimerais pas le sous-sol, mon amour. C'est froid. » Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux pendant une seconde avant de prendre une respiration. « Quand quelque chose meurt, comme le scarabée, la terre la reprend. »

« Mais tu as dit que c'était froid ! »

« C'est froid, chéri. Mais quand quelque chose meurt, ça n'importe pas. Finalement, la mort prend racine et devient une part de la vie à nouveau. Ce scarabée va bientôt nourrir les fourmis et le reste deviendra des plantes au printemps prochain. Peut-être même des fleurs. »

« Mais les plantes vivent, » dit Hati, lentement comme s'il résolvait une équation particulièrement difficile. Et, d'une certaine façon, c'était le cas.

« Oui, » sourit-elle.

« Donc, » il la regarda dans les yeux, les siens brillants et immenses. « Mourir veut dire une nouvelle vie ? »

Hermione rit et l'entoura fermement contre sa poitrine (Maman, tu me serres trop fort !). « Quelque chose comme ça, chéri. Je t'expliquerai ça quand tu seras plus grand. »

Hermione tourna à moitié la tête quand elle entendit des branches casser derrière elle.

« Vous êtes là tous les deux, » dit Fenrir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue (il avait choisi de faire plaisir à sa compagne en portant un pantalon, mais il n'aimerait jamais l'idée d'être complètement vêtu, alors il restait sans tee-shirt la plupart du temps). « Je me demandais si je devais vous chercher toute la nuit. »

Hati se libéra de sa mère et courut, bras écartés, vers son immense père qui l'emprisonna dans ses bras. « Ça c'est mon garçon ! » fit Fenrir, le plaçant sur sa tête alors que le garçon gazouillait de joie.

Hermione se leva à son tour du sol et alla vers son compagnon. Fenrir glissa immédiatement un bras autour de sa taille quand elle fut suffisamment près et les deux partagèrent un baiser passionné.

« Heurk, » dit Hati, grimaçant devant leur déploiement d'affection.

* * *

Hermione marchait seule comme à son habitude ces derniers jours. Fenrir insistait pour que lui et son fils passent du temps ensemble, pour apprendre au garçon comment chasser. Bien sûr, Hati ne chassait rien de dangereux, peut-être un papillon s'il se sentait particulièrement courageux. Fenrir voulait lui apprendre les choses de bases, comme comment s'accroupir, comment se mouvoir sans faire de bruit, comment calmer sa respiration et donc les battements de son cœur pour ne pas révéler sa position.

Elle passa devant un arbre tombé (récemment, il avait à peine pourri) et, prise d'une lubie, sauta dessus. Elle se balança précautionneusement quelques secondes avant de lever ses bras perpendiculairement. Elle rit comme une enfant alors qu'elle flânait sur le bois dur, ses pieds calleux sentant durement les rainures de l'écorce. Quand d'un coup de pied joyeux, elle atterrit sur le sol de la forêt et commença à sprinter, ses cheveux fouettant sauvagement son dos.

Ah, telle était la liberté.

Mais elle n'était pas vraiment libre – cela serait renier ses responsabilité, ses valeurs, son bien-aimé, elle-même. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Fenrir parce qu'elle aimait ses passions illusoires parfois. Mais elle savait que la liberté, le genre qu'il désirait, recherchait, et croyait avoir atteint même sans la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'était pas une réelle liberté. Il y avait toujours des racines, parfois connectées entre elles dans la terre, l'une à l'autre.

Hermione savait qu'elle ne serait jamais libre et s'épanouissait dans son savoir.

Quand son énergie fut presque épuisée, elle se reposa contre un large arbre possédant de fortes et d'immenses branches la protégeant du soleil tandis que les racines, épaisses et nombreuses, lui offraient la place pour reposer sa tête.

Ses pensées errèrent.

* * *

« Il a besoin d'un nom, » dit Fenrir, ses yeux brillant d'une intense fierté. Il tenait son fils, un bébé miaulant, dans un de ses bras tandis qu'il entourait de l'autre sa compagne épuisée contre sa poitrine. « Quelque chose de puissant, on peut voir qu'il deviendra un grand guerrier. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent à moitié, même ce petit mouvement lui parut être un gros effort. « Il vient de naître il y a quelques heures. Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Je sais, » fit Fenrir, reposant sa tête contre celle d'Hermione. Ses narines sentirent et perçurent l'odeur de la sueur et du sang. D'ordinaire, son sang lui faisait sentir deux émotions à la fois la colère, s'il ne l'avait pas versé lui-même, et l'excitation, si elle saignait d'une de ses morsures.

« Augustus, » dit Hermione, soudainement. « C'est un nom puissant. »

Fenrir gronda sourdement de sa gorge. « Non. »

« Non ? Il était un empereur de Rome, » protesta Hermione.

« Qui est tombé, » indiqua Fenrir. Sa vraie raison pour ce refus était qu'il savait vaguement qu'un ancêtre décédé de Lucius avaient été un empereur de Rome et il ne voulait aucune association avec le Sang-Pur aristocrate récemment déchu.

Hermione roula des yeux. « A quoi penses-tu alors ? »

« Hati » souffla-t-il, espérant qu'elle aimerait.

« Hati ? » répéta-t-elle, trébuchant sur le nom ce pourquoi il le répéta doucement.

« Le nom du loup qui chasse la lune, » dit Fenrir. « Approprié, non ? »

« Hati, » répéta-t-elle, se blottissant contre son torse chaud et pensant tendrement à l'éclat de la lune. Parfois, quand elle observait sa lumière argentée dans le ciel et que l'attraction ne lui faisait pas perdre totalement son humanité, elle pouvait voir objectivement la source de sa transformation. Même si après tout ce temps, elle avait pris l'habitude d'être différente, d'être un loup garou et rejetée par la société dans sa totalité, elle ne serait jamais totalement enveloppée en elle.

Mais la lune était toujours magnifique, et elle voulait encore l'attraper, se baigner dedans, ne faire qu'un avec elle.

« C'est magnifique, » fit Hermione.

Fenrir sourit, prudemment, il mit Hati dans les bras d'Hermione et enroula l'un des siens poilus autour d'eux alors que sa compagne dérivait vers le sommeil.

* * *

Hermione s'éveilla en trombe, confuse de s'être assoupie. C'était le noir, le soleil déclinait vers l'horizon. Elle frotta ses yeux avec le dos de ses mains, soupirant. Elle savait qu'elle devrait rentrer à la maison bientôt ou Fenrir viendrait la rechercher. Il ne l'effrayait plus du tout, plus vraiment, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte qu'il vienne, la mettant sur son épaule et la transportant au loin comme un sac de patates.

Elle se releva et essuya la saleté, les brindilles et enleva sa robe. Elle la prit et nota quelques tâches et se chargea de la nettoyer dans la rivière de la nuit.

Elle avait seulement fait quelques pas qu'elle entendit un craquement caractéristique de brindilles. Elle frissonna comme le cliché du cerf, mais rapidement elle se reprit et s'accroupit près du sol. Elle se maudit silencieusement pour porter du blanc c'était un contraste important par rapport aux profondes teintes brunes et vertes de la forêt.

S'il s'agissait de Fenrir, elle l'aurait su. Elle pouvait le sentir longtemps avant qu'il ne soit dans les parages, un bon avantage d'être un loup parfois. C'était une odeur totalement différente de la sienne. Fenrir sentait la forêt, et le sang, quelque chose de primaire et de boueux. Cette odeur était jeune, curieuse, et faiblement familière.

Hermione ramassa ses hanches, prête à courir au moindre son. Son souffle augmenta, particulièrement quand une petite voix murmura dans sa tête qu'elle avait erré trop loin dans le cœur de la forêt. Elle était près des abords d'une ville sorcière. Une ville sorcière signifiait la mort pour elle et son espèce.

Une petite, forme blanche presque ridiculement minuscule traçait son chemin vers elle. Hermione se tint prête, la peur la rendant prête à attaquer ou à courir dès que cela serait nécessaire. Mais la forme blanche devint claire. C'était une petite fille avec de longs cheveux noirs, raides, portant une petite robe d'été blanche similaire à celle d'Hermione.

Ses instincts maternels revinrent et submergèrent ses sens. Elle se redressa et commença à se diriger vers la fille, peut-être pour la porter, pour l'enlacer comme elle le ferait avec Hati, et l'aider à retrouver le chemin de sa maison. Bien sûr Fenrir serait furieux et inquiet si elle n'était pas bientôt à la maison mais la forêt était un endroit dangereux pour un humain, spécialement une aussi jeune.

« Lizzie? » fit une voix, plus près. « Lizzie, ne t'éloigne pas comme ça. »

Hermione retint son souffle alors qu'elle frissonnait, ses yeux s'agrandissant et sa poitrine se serrant.

Un jeune homme se plia et attrapa la petite fille, qui pouffa et jeta ses bras autour de son cou. L'homme, les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de l'enfant, se pencha et posa un baiser joueur sur son nez.

« Qu'avais-tu trouvé, un gros méchant loup ? » dit-il d'une voix espiègle. La fille couina de joie. Cela couvrit presque le pitoyable son qui s'échappa, spontanément, de la gorge d'Hermione.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Bruns et verts, comme la forêt. Respirations coupées.

« Hermione ? » Ce n'était pas une question, pas vraiment, mais un constat plein d'incrédulité et de supplication.

Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau mais tout en elle s'était transformé en un déferlement de larmes et de lourdeur.

« Harry … »


	10. Chapter 10

**Alors les commentaires du chapitres d'hier m'ont énormément amusées. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, vous me retrouvez juste après. Bonne lecture !**

« Tu veux du thé ? »

« Pardon ? » Hermione détourna sa tête de là où elle était dirigée, examinant ses doigts. C'étaient des choses curieuses, des doigts. Fins, pas trop long, un peu de terre sous les ongles, peut-être, mais certainement pas désagréables.

Dans tous les cas, c'était de loin plus facile de les regarder que de regarder l'homme assis en face d'elle.

« J'ai du thé … si tu en veux, » dit l'homme un jour familier, observant le monde comme un petit garçon avant la maladie de sa mère. Ce petit garçon marchait sur la pointe des pieds autour d'elle, prudent de ne pas la déranger et peu habitué à la maladie, quoi qu'elle puisse être. Les yeux de Harry brillaient d'un fin voile du désir d'approbation, quelque chose qui rappelait beaucoup trop à Hermione son propre fils.

« Oh. Juste un peu, s'il-te-plaît. »

Harry se leva et versa le thé dans deux étranges petites coupes. Il poussa l'une d'elle devant Hermoine, l'allongea d'un peu de lait et de sucre. Pour sa défense, ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Il y eut un inconfortable silence durant lequel Hermione sirota son thé, évitant de regarder les yeux verts.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de te chercher, » dit soudainement Harry. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Hermione reposa lentement sa tasse, ses mains tremblotant. Elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber la porcelaine.

« Harry … »

« J'ai pensé que tu étais morte des dizaines de fois, » ricana-t-il, sans que quelque chose ne soit réellement amusant. « Je pensais que peut-être il, » pas besoin de dire _son_ nom, « t'avait fait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il t'avait mangé, je ne sais pas. »

« Harry. »

« Après que Voldemort a été vaincu, j'ai pensé qu'un signe de toi se présenterait. Nous avons écumé les forêts à ta recherche. Ron et moi avons, » il ajouta inutilement. « Lupin avait perçu ton, hum, odeur et t'a cherchée. Mais nous n'avons jamais rien trouvé. »

Dieux, elle voulait qu'il arrête.

« Je n'ai jamais perdu la foi. Je savais que je te reverrai à nouveau. Je le savais. Ginny sera tellement contente. Nous sommes mariés maintenant, tu sais ? Oh, et Ron bien sûr. Tous les Weasley. » Son visage se transforma en un masque de bonheur, et Hermione ne put supporter sa vue. « Molly nous a quittés, tu dois en avoir entendu parler. Elle regrettait le temps où elle disait toutes ces vilaines choses à ton sujet par rapport à ce que Rita Skeeter avait écrit. Oh, Merlin, tu vas pouvoir connaître Lizzie maintenant. C'est ma fille, mon aînée. Ginny en attend un autre. Nous pensons que ce sera un garçon. J'ai fait de toi la marraine de Lizzie, puisque je savais que tu n'étais pas partie, pas vraiment. »

« Harry, s'il-te-plaît … »

« Ce sera exactement comme c'était, enfin sans le sociopathe essayant de nous tuer à chaque tournant. Oh, et Lizzie. Tu vas l'adorer. Je lui ai tout dit sur toi, elle t'aime déjà. Ça sera comme au bon vieux temps, tu verras, ça sera comme - »

« Harry ! » cria-t-elle, et son regard glacé abandonna ses yeux à nouveau. Il la regardait, effrayé, tremblant, l'observant pour la première fois peut-être. Ce moment disparaîtrait bientôt et il déglutit.

« J'en ai trop fait ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains. « J'ai un garçon, Harry. »

Il y eut une inspiration d'air, et elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il y avait une inconfortable horreur sur son visage.

« Est-ce qu'il, » il lutta pour trouver le mot. « Est-ce qu'il t'a forcée à - »

« Arrête ça immédiatement, Harry Potter, » sa voix avait pris le familier ton autoritaire qu'elle avait tant de fois utilisé sur le garçon. « Tu t'engages sur un terrain dont il n'est pas aisé de s'aventurer. »

« Il a, est-ce qu'il a, » dit le garçon, calmement.

« Il m'a changée, Harry. A biens des égards, et pas seulement de la façon dont tu penses. »

« Il t'a fait du mal. »

Hermione soupira, se demandant d'un air absent si Fenrir avait commencé à chercher après elle. « Je ne nierai pas qu'il l'a fait, au début. Ce n'était pas de ma propre volonté. »

« Je vais le tuer, » jura-t-il, la même lueur que dans son enfance brillant dans ses yeux.

Hermione sentit quelque chose comprimer sa poitrine, seulement parce qu'elle voyait que Harry n'avait pas encore grandi. Pas totalement. Pas comme elle.

Si elle y pensait, elle trouverait ça étrange. Elle avait grandit rapidement, plus rapidement que lorsque son hymen avait été rompu, et avec la maturité issue de nombreuses idées à moitié faussées. Mais même ainsi, elle pensait à Hati, son petit nez plissé, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ni de sentir la chaleur envahir sa poitrine quand elle pensait à Fenrir dormant à côté d'elle, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille et son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

« Tu ne feras rien, » dit-elle tranquillement.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas- »

« Non. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Lizzie, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, arrêta les mots sur ses lèvres.

« Papa, » dit la fille, regardant timidement Hermione. « Je peux avoir du lait ? »

Harry se leva comme un automate, prenant mécaniquement une tasse et versant le lait. Il tendit le verre gentiment à sa fille. « Tu en as assez ? Peut-être même trop pour toi mais tu iras faire pipi. »

Hermione sentit la tendresse envahir son cœur alors qu'elle les regardait.

Lizzie pouffa, attrapant le pantalon de Harry de sa main libre. « Papa, » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon petit cœur ? »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, ses grands et immenses yeux verts observant avec une attention curieuse pas très différemment de Hati quand il regardait un scarabée particulièrement fascinant.

« C'est … » et il hésita. Vraiment, que pouvait-il dire de cette fille ?

Elle est un fantôme, chérie. Revenue d'entre les morts toute propre et nette. Pas aussi innocente que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais en une seule morceau. Peut-être un petit peu dérangée, peut-être un peu amochée, mais rien que des sortilèges, quelques potions et une thérapie ne puissent changer.

Ou peut-être …

Elle est une ami, mais elle couche avec l'ennemi. Pire, elle a un fils avec l'ennemi. Par association cela la fait devenir mon ennemi, mais je ne peux pas me sortir du tourment émotionnel de boue et de fange du moment présent pour reconnaître ce fait. Peut-être dans quelques jours quand je surmonterai la nouveauté de la voir sous une forme tangible et pas dans mes désirs.

Mieux encore …

Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il avait l'habitude d'aimer mais elle n'était pas cette personne. Qu'était-il arrivé à la fille qu'il aimait comme une amie, une sœur, même comme sa mère.

« C'est Hermione Granger, » décida-t-il, regardant vers elle incertain. Comme si dans ses yeux, il lui demandait, _tu es Hermione Granger, n'est-ce-pas ?_

Quelque part, dans sa poitrine, au plus profond de cet étranglant orifice, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, et sa première pensée fut pour Fenrir.

« Je suis Hermione, » dit-elle à la petite fille, alors que ses yeux étaient sur Harry. « Mais je ne suis pas Granger. »

* * *

C'était quelques temps avant qu'Hermione ne quitte la maison que Harry avait construit, le cottage de pierre que Harry, Ginny et Lizzie appelaient maison. Il y avait eu des cris, des pleurs, et une confession choquante venant de la bouche de Hermione. Bien qu'elle ait trébuché sur les mots (des mots utilisés pour avoir une signification plus sensée pour elle, maintenant ils étaient dit et la faisaient frissonner), elle était parvenue à les surmonter.

Maintenant, elle avançait, ses jambes la portant rapidement à travers les bois.

_« Je ne te laisserai pas retourner avec lui. »_

_« Tu n'as pas le choix. »_

_« Par l'enfer, de quoi es-tu en train de parler ! Je ne te laisserai pas retourner vers ce … ce meurtrier ! »_

_« C'est mon choix. »_

_Pause._

_« Tu ne peux pas dire ça sérieusement. »_

_« Et pourtant, si. »_

_« Mais après quoi est-ce qu'il … »_

_« Je ne garde aucune haine en moi pour ce qu'il a fait. J'aime notre fils. Je m'inquiète pour eux deux. »_

_« Tu es folle. »_

A la fin, elle n'avait pas pleuré, ni montré un quelconque signe extérieur de tourment. Elle imaginait que Fenrir serait fier d'elle pour cela, et cela lui procurait une chaleur aux joues.

Il la retrouva au bord de la forêt, l'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage. Ses épaules tendues s'abaissèrent de soulagement quand il la vit.

« Tu t'étais perdue ? » demanda-t-il, sardonique, allant vers elle pour l'enlacer.

Elle colla son corps contre lui, reposant sa tête sur son épaule. « J'ai rencontré un vieil ami. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, » dit-elle.

« Je pensais que quelque chose t'était arrivée. Je croyais que quelqu'un t'avait fait du mal. »

« Tu ne laisserais pas ça arriver, » dit-elle, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

Bien sûr qu'il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Il était le seul qui était autorisé à la blesser, et il s'interdisait lui-même ce droit.

Elle déplaça ses mains dans ses cheveux à lui, prête à l'attirer pour l'embrasser, quand une voix explosa dans les bois.

« Enlevez vos sales pattes d'elle. »

C'était Harry, sa baguette tendue, et son visage tordu en une horrible expression de haine.

**Voila, vous aviez peur qu'Hermione ne s'enfuit vers Harry, maintenant vous pouvez avoir peur de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire ^^. Je vous avais dit que l'évolution entre Hermione et Fenrir était superbement bien construite et encore dans ce chapitre, on le voit. En pleine conversation avec Harry, elle pense encore à Fenrir et à ce qu'il penserait d'elle. Et puis il parle ^^, chose qu'il ne faisait presque pas avant. J'ai eu un commentaire me disant que chacun d'eux avait fait un morceau de chemin vers l'autre. Hermione vers la sauvagerie et Fenrir vers la civilisation. Comme c'est vrai !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je remercie encore une fois tous les merveilleux lecteurs qui m'écrivent et tout simplement qui lisent. J'ai plus de 700 vues par jour depuis deux jours et j'en suis ravie ^^. Voici la suite, un épilogue suivra demain.**

C'était une pensée idiote, vraiment. Particulièrement maintenant. Mais c'était venu inopinément, un petit papillon, voletant dans son esprit. Elle regarda les yeux verts de Harry et voulut savoir si c'était à cela qu'il ressemblait quand il avait fait face à Voldemort. Il y avait une telle intensité, une détermination qu'elle avait vu avant.

C'était le même regard que lorsqu'il avait trouvé la pierre philosophale, le même que quand il regardait Miss Teigne évanouie devant le message ensanglanté. C'était le même que lorsqu'ils avaient vu Sirius dans la cabane hurlante, ou encore quand ils avaient ensemble, attaqué le professeur Rogue. C'était le même que lorsqu'il lui disait au revoir dans la tente, quand il faisait face au dragon au tournoi des trois sorciers, et quand ils s'entraînaient pour l'AD.

C'était toujours le même, réalisa-t-elle. Pour un garçon qui avait été si peu confiant, il était très déterminé.

Elle n'avait jamais été visée par ces yeux avant, et ça l'emplissait d'épouvante.

Fenrir se plaça immédiatement devant Hermione, la poussant derrière lui sans gentillesse. Elle pouvait voir ses muscles tendus rouler dans son dos, c'était des nœuds de corde, et ils couraient jusque dans son cou. Elle plaça ses mains, fraîches de peur, sur cette large étendue de peau entre ses épaules de fer. Il se relaxa un peu, mais un grondement venant de sa gorge ne trompait pas.

« Baisse ta baguette, gamin, » dit-il, sa voix bourrue rendant le jeune ton de Harry risible.

« Laissez-la partir, espère de sale animal ! » hurla Harry.

Sale. Le mot sonna à travers Hermione, comme une petite cloche sur sa peau. _Pour qui sonne le glas, il sonne pour trois_, ah oui effectivement. Le souvenir d'un regard gris, également d'un sorcier en colère avec des cheveux pâles, une peau claire, une morale faiblarde l'appelant de la même manière, _sale Sang-de-Bourbe_, encore et encore, comme un mantra à ses oreilles.

« Tu ne nous menaceras pas moi ou ma compagne. »

Elle imaginait que ses yeux devaient être plissés en de petites fentes. Furieusement, elle se pressa contre Fenrir, espérant que sa présence dans son dos, sa totale présence tout contre son dos, le calmerait. N'importe quoi pour les préserver de la mort de l'un d'eux.

« Elle n'est pas votre compagne ! » Harry cracha le mot comme si c'était une mouche piégée entre ses dents. « Vous me l'avez volée, espèce de fils de pute. Vous me l'avez enlevée ! » Il envoya un sortilège, juste au moment où Fenrir faisait un bond en avant un peu à l'aveuglette, en une charge agressive.

Hermione était faiblement consciente de son propre cri résonnant à travers les arbres, et d'une pensée sombre sur ce qui arriverait à Hati si Fenrir mourrait ?

Des moments comme cela passaient très vite, même le ralenti passait vite, là où les secondes s'étiraient parce que l'esprit et le corps s'engourdissaient. Une femme comme Hermione, qui avait dédié la majorité de sa vie à apprendre des détails de toute sorte de situation, d'objet, de personne, et d'endroit, ne pouvait faire face à un événement dont il n'y avait pas eu de précédent. Elle n'avait jamais eu deux hommes dont elle s'occupait au point de vouloir détruire quiconque en face d'elle. Elle se ferma. Éviter ses yeux. Espérer que si l'un d'eux tombait, ils tomberait tout les deux et d'une certaine manière la prendrait avec elle pour qu'elle ne survive pas avec la perte des deux.

Hati, encore, et elle savait qu'elle devait survivre. Fenrir, aussi, devait survivre. Et Harry devait vivre pour Ginny et Lizzie.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle rencontra ceux d'Harry, ses robes en lambeaux et les bras ensanglantés, à moitié debout et à moitié accroupi sur Fenrir, dont le visage était déformé par le sang. Le loup garou voulut se lever, mais la baguette de Harry se dirigea rapidement vers son visage et commença à luire de vert. Vert comme ses magnifiques yeux.

« _Avada Kedavra_ »

Elle avait du transplaner. Inconsciemment peut-être. En un instant, elle était à des kilomètres de là, et l'instant d'après, elle était couverte de sang, ses cheveux tombant dans le liquide sur le visage de Fenrir. Son dos presque nu était exposé face à la baguette de Harry, son visage à moitié écrasé contre l'épaule de Fenrir, suppliant presque Harry.

Hermione était chanceuse que Harry n'ait pas consacré sa vie à l'étude et qu'il ait trouvé plus de joie dans le Quiddich. Ses réflexes avaient été aiguisés, et en cet instant, ça lui servit bien. Au premier signe de ses familiers et désirés cheveux broussailleux, il dévia sa baguette au loin et un arbre, vieux de milliers d'années, ayant vu des pères et des grand-pères passer tout comme des milliers d'oisillons, vira au gris puis au noir en quelques secondes.

« Bouge, Hermione. »

« Non, » murmura-t-elle, sa voix à peine reconnaissable à ses propres oreilles, tellement humide de larmes. « Non, » répéta-t-elle, plus fort cette fois.

Fenrir fit un mouvement pour la pousser de lui, mais elle pressa son corps contre le sien, ses larmes et sa salive se mélangeant de sa bouche ouverte et douloureuse sur la poitrine du loup. Il gémit sans aucune dignité, coincé entre le désir d'éradiquer la menace et le désir de réconforter sa compagne.

« Tu me fais du mal, Harry, » continua-t-elle, enlaçant de ses bras Fenrir, tentant de s'enterrer dans son corps. « Ne peux-tu pas voir que toi seul me fait pleurer ? »

La respiration de Harry fut saccadée. « Tu ne veux pas dire ça. »

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas. Elle pleurait trop fort, au point même qu'elle ne comprit pas la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait. Son visage semblait figé en une grimace de souffrance qui la rendit à la fois pitoyable et pathétique.

Fenrir essaya d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. Il souffla doucement son prénom, tentant de la consoler. Il essaya de caresser ses cheveux, pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien. Oh, ma chère, tu vas te rendre malade si tu continues de pleurer comme ça.

Chaque fois qu'il essayait elle émettait des sons humides et choqués encore plus lourds et entrecoupés. Elle s'accrocha à lui avec un désespoir calme, et chacun d'eux sentit que leurs cœurs s'arrêteraient à ce moment s'il ne se touchaient pas. Ils avaient besoin d'un rappel physique de la présence de l'autre, pour que s'ils étaient séparés, tout ce qu'ils étaient se romprait et s'écroulerait en des morceaux irremplaçables.

Quelque part au dessus d'elle, comme une bienveillante et coupable déité, elle entendit Harry dire, « Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser » et rien d'autre.

**Soufflez, il n'y a pas eu de mort ! ^^ Ce chapitre m'a fait pleurer la première fois que je l'ai lu.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je voudrais répondre à ****Black night**** concernant son dernier commentaire : effectivement, aucun des trois ne meure (sinon je n'aurais probablement traduit la fic à cause des torrents de larmes qui auraient coulé de mes joues ^^). Ensuite, j'insiste sur le fait que justement, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire américaine d'une autre auteur et que je ne peux bien évidemment pas changer l'histoire de quelle que façon que ce soit. Et même si j'avais ce pouvoir, je crois que je n'y toucherais pas. Je rappelle aussi que à la base, cette histoire n'était qu'un OS. Il est donc possible qu'au fil de la lecture, un changement d'ambiance se soit produit. L'auteur le reconnaît et très personnellement, j'ai tout bonnement adoré cette fic, ce pourquoi j'ai voulu vous la faire partager. Voila, je suis navrée si le dernier chapitre t'a rendu perplexe quant à son issue mais l'histoire est ainsi ^^'. Et je pense que le chapitre en question a permis à Hermione de mettre un point final à son histoire avec Harry, Ron et toute sa vie d'avant. C'était plus que nécessaire, selon moi. Cela étant dit, je te remercie pour tous les commentaires que tu m'as fais, j'en ai été ravie ! Et je vous souhaite une dernière bonne lecture ! **

Lourds étaient les bras qui portèrent la femme sur le lit fait de feuilles, de paille et d'herbes. Le bon loup garou alpha s'agenouilla devant le plus grand esprit de sa génération, et posa sa tête sur son estomac, savourant, les poils hérissés et les oreilles baissés, la sensation de sa chaleur, les mains humides d'Hermione sur son dos.

« Tu es à moi, » ronronna-t-il, arquant son dos avec une étrange grâce féline. Quand les mains de la femme hésitèrent et arrêtèrent leur massage, il releva la tête, une sombre question dans les yeux. « N'est-ce-pas ? »

Un rire s'échappa dans un souffle saccadé sans l'arrière note cristalline. Elle reprit la lecture de son corps de ses mains. « Oui. »

« Les loups s'accouplent pour la vie, » dit-il inutilement, sa langue dardant et caressant son estomac doux et sale.

« Tu n'es pas seulement un loup. »

Ah, bien sûr qu'il ne l'était pas. Tellement plus que ce qu'il y avait sous sa fourrure.

« Tu es tellement plus qu'une femme, » contra-t-il, les yeux durcis par la vérité de ses sentiments. Elle rit, alors, de la ferme expression sur son visage. Un sentiment ! Si attirant, pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit ses joues en coupe jusqu'à ce qu'il se relaxe dans sa main.

Ils se mêlèrent pendant un long moment ainsi, homme et bête, femme et homme et bête. Sa poitrine et ses seins se cognèrent, une cacophonie de souffles erratiques puis leurs cœurs battaient en une harmonie de pattes martelant leur jumelle. Les langues dans les cheveux, sur la peau, sur un mamelon exposé pointant avec la rosée du matin. C'était un tel mélange doux et toxique, et Fenrir gémit contre tout cela.

« Hermione, » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux, l'enlaçant plus près encore.

Elle roula gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au dessus de son corps musclé. Ses ongles cassés se baladaient sur sa poitrine, et sa respiration sifflait entre ses canines acérées.

Quand ils se posèrent, pantelants, leurs yeux roulant dans l'obscurité de leur face-à-face, ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Fenrir dormit paisiblement entre les bras et les jambes de la femme qu'il aimait.

**C'était un tout petit épilogue histoire de montrer que tout va bien ^^. Je tiens à remercier donc Black night, pompei, Gwen1380, Charliee3216, Westyversionfrench, et Jenifael09 pour leurs commentaires. Vous avez été les plus assidus et si jamais j'en ai oublié d'autres, navrée ^^. Et surtout je remercie aussi tous les lectures même anonymes et fantômes pour avoir lu simplement. **

**Et j'espère que cette histoire saura vous encourager à écrire sur ce couple insolite parce qu'il y a du contenu à développer ! A vos clavier et écrivez moi donc une belle histoire Fenrir/Hermione ! Je serai la première à vous lire. **

**Dernière chose, c'était ma première traduction, et officiellement la dernière ! C'est beaucoup trop difficile et fastidieux pour moi même si j'ai bien aimé vous faire découvrir cette histoire ;)**


End file.
